Sombras del Pasado
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Tres jóvenes buscando su propio pasado, vuelven al lugar en que nacieron tratando de reencontrarse con ellos mismos y con sus familias, tratando de salvar el lugar que alguna vez, fue su hogar. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Marron/Trunks.
1. Chapter 1

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

_Tenía ganas de llorar, más que nada porque ellos la estaban molestando otra vez, como cada vez que ella tenía alguna debilidad en frente de ellos (lo que era casi siempre…) Los miró con rabia, aguantando las lágrimas a duras penas. Pateó el piso, dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, prometiéndose por dentro que en algún momento se vengaría de ellos dos._

_Al entrar, pudo notar el cambio en la temperatura, lo que la hizo temblar. Adentro estaba bastante helado…_

_-Marron, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- levantó la mirada al escuchar una suave voz masculina, encontrándose con un joven alto, de cabello negro y mirada alegre, que la veía con curiosidad. La pequeña no aguantó las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Él se acercó a ella y se hincó a su lado -¿por qué lloras?_

_-Es… es… que…- decía, entre sollozos. Pudo sentir que él soltaba una suave risita, tomándola en brazos y llevándola hacia el sofá. Sentía, con él, que la rabia se iba, pero que la pena persistía mucho más, sobre todo porque él la escuchaba atentamente._

_-¿Acaso te golpeaste?- le preguntó él, al notar que no se calmaba. Ella negó varias veces con su cabeza, aún llorando -¿Entonces?_

_-Es que… ellos…_

_-Ahh…- el muchacho la interrumpió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Marron lo quedó mirando, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas aún, e hipando -¿qué fue lo que hizo ese par ahora?_

_-Me molestan…- dijo ella –dicen que van a jugar conmigo pero a la primera oportunidad desaparecen de enfrente mío, o vuelan…- la niña muy pronto comenzó a sentir que el llanto volvía a ella –y empiezan a molestarme porque yo no puedo hacerlo…_

_El joven acarició su cabeza con cariño, sonriéndole. La tomó en brazos y junto con ella se dirigió hacia afuera._

_-Ya verás, juntos haremos que esos dos dejen de molestarte…_

_-¿De verdad?- ella sonrió ampliamente._

_-Claro- sonrió él –y si quieres, luego te enseño a volar._

_-¿En serio?- él asintió -¿y me enseñarías a pelear?_

_-Por mí no hay problema, pero debemos preguntarle a tus padres primero, ¿si?_

-¡Hey!

Sintió que la sacudían, y pegó un saltito, asustada. Quedó mirando a sus dos amigos con ojos asustados, grandes. Ellos, a pesar de lo divertido de la situación (no todos los días alguien se quedaba dormido sentado, mientras almorzaban) no se rieron. Pudieron notar, por los ojos de ella, que no había estado soñando algo muy bueno.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Trunks, que estaba a su lado y había sido quién la había sacudido.

-Sí…- contestó, distraída. Frunció el cejo mirando su comida, intentando recordar el sueño, o al menos parte de él. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era la primera vez que lo tenía, pero igual que siempre, lo único que le quedaba eran vagas sensaciones familiares.

-¿Qué te pasa, Marron?- le preguntó Goten, mirándola fijamente –te quedaste dormida sentada, y ahora estás muy pálida. ¿Acaso soñaste algo malo?

-No…- murmuró, luego sacudió su cabeza, como negando sus propias palabras –en realidad, no sé lo que soñé- volvió a sentarse bien –creo que no he estado descansando muy bien últimamente, me siento muy cansada.

-Lo bueno es que no tenemos más misiones hasta dentro de una semana- dijo Trunks, aún mirándola con algo de suspicacia –así que podrás dormir todo lo que quieras durante estos días, sin tener que preocuparte de nada.

-Al menos algo bueno…- murmuró, sin prestar demasiada atención.

Goten y Trunks se miraron furtivamente, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación para su comportamiento. Ellos conocían a Marron, y por el papel que tenía dentro de su Escuadrón, era relativamente normal que de vez en cuando se comportara de manera extraña, sobre todo después de tener esos "sueños". Según Ehos, su maestra, no tenía que preocuparse, ya que no debían significar nada para ella, pero ellos sabían que quizás lo tomaba demasiado a la ligera.

_Estaban los tres sentados en el frío piso, en ese cuarto oscuro. La niña, acurrucada abrazando sus rodillas, estaba que se largaba a llorar. Tenía mucho miedo, y aunque dentro de algo una pequeña vocecita le decía una y otra vez que los iban a rescatar, había otra que le decía más fuerte aún que no sería así._

_-No entiendo qué está pasando- dijo Goten, de pronto -¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?_

_-Eso no importa- replicó Trunks –tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, no podemos esperar a que nos vengan a…_

_Una puerta que no habían visto anteriormente se abrió, dando paso a una luz que, debido a la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, los cegó casi completamente. Poco a poco pudieron distinguir una fina silueta, alta, vestida de blanco. Rápidamente Goten y Trunks se pusieron delante de Marron, protegiéndola._

_-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!- gritó Trunks -¿¡a dónde es que nos llevan!_

_-Calma, niños…- dijo la mujer, sin moverse –he venido a darles la bienvenida. Ustedes son los nuevos guerreros de Dilmun…_

_-¿Dil… qué?- preguntó Goten, y miró confuso a su amigo -¿sabes qué es eso, Trunks?_

_-¡Yo no quiero irme con ustedes!- gritó Marron de pronto, soltando así un tanto la tensión que tenía -¡yo quiero volver a mi casa, con mis papás!_

_-Lamento decirles que eso no será posible, niños…- dijo la figura, con la misma calma que habló antes –ustedes se quedarán con nosotros, ya son parte de nuestro grupo._

_-¡Usted está demente si lo cree así!- gritó Trunks, perdiendo un poco la paciencia, juntando ki en sus manos. Goten hacía lo mismo -¡mi papá es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins!, ¡él vendrá a buscarnos, se lo aseguro!_

_-Lo siento, niño iluso- replicó la mujer, a la vez que, sin saber la razón, ellos dejaban de juntar energía –por mucho que lo desees, eso no será así. De todas maneras, no se preocupen, no los extrañarán, ni siquiera se acordarán de ellos… ahora son parte de nosotros…_

_Lo último que vieron fue que unas figuras se acercaban. Ya no podían moverse, incluso les estaba costando mantenerse despiertos. Interiormente, Marron le rezaba a Dendé para que todo fuera una pesadilla, y que ella cuando despertara, estuviera en su cama, después de haberse quedado dormida en el sofá viendo televisión, en Kame House._

La chica sacudió su cabeza, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros, que habían continuado comiendo sin darse cuenta que ella estaba, prácticamente, soñando despierta. La quedaron mirando con cierta preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó esta vez Goten.

-No se qué me pasa- murmuró Marron –estoy soñando despierta… pero lo que más me desespera es que nunca puedo recordarlo… es como… si estuvieran bloqueados.

-¿Has hablado de eso con Ehos?- le preguntó Trunks.

-Sí, pero me sigue diciendo que me preocupo demasiado, y que es normal que me pasen estas cosas, ya saben, por la percepción y todo eso…

-Bueno… esa explicación no me cuadra del todo- dijo Trunks, los otros dos lo miraron intrigados –si se supone que tienes todas esas "visiones" por tu sensibilidad y no se qué otra cosa, tendrías que recibirlo de alguien que esté a tu alcance… por lo que se me imagina que tendrían que ser algo así como recuerdos, ¿no?, o sueños de alguien más…

-Quizás no son sueños de alguien más- Goten se encogió de hombros –quizás son recuerdos _tuyos_.

Marron abrió la boca, pero no tuvo qué responder, así que volvió a cerrarla. Ella también había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero había algo que no encajaba en esa hipótesis… según les dijeron, durante su entrenamiento, el planeta de donde ellos venían prácticamente había sido pulverizado por un meteorito, cuando Marron tendría uno o dos años, y que ellos se habían salvado prácticamente de milagro…

-Eso no lo sé…- dudó ella, después de unos momentos de guardar silencio –sabemos muy bien qué se supone que ocurrió en el lugar en donde vivíamos…

-¿Y si tus sueños son de nuestro entrenamiento?- preguntó Goten, interrumpiéndola –puede ser, después de todo, no te acuerdas de ellos… quizás vuelves a ver las imágenes de los momentos desagradables que tuvimos que pasar.

-No, estoy segura que no sueño con eso- negó ella –es… difícil de explicar.

-¡Hola, muchachos!

La voz femenina los interrumpió, y los tres miraron sonriendo a la chica que llegó con ellos. Era alta, esbelta, y el rostro azulado se veía bastante pálido… como siempre. Ser de planetas distintos los hacían conocer una gran cantidad de seres que difícilmente podrían imaginarse que existían.

-Hola, Lim- contestó sonriente Marron. Se podría decir que la chica que había llegado era su mejor amiga, más que nada porque habían entrenado juntas. Era normal verlos a los cuatro juntos, Lim pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con sus mismos compañeros de escuadrón -¿cómo estás?

-Yo muy bien. Excelente, en realidad- sonrió Lim, con cierta picardía. Los otros tres la quedaron mirando con cierta extrañeza. Días anteriores ella se había mostrado completamente diferente –necesito contarles algo… es muy importante.

-¿Tan importante que interrumpes nuestra comida?- preguntó Goten, sin prestar demasiada atención. Las dos muchachas soltaron un suspiro, mientras que Trunks sonrió levemente, divertido –estoy hambriento, no deseo…

-_Es importante_…- dijo lentamente Lim, mirando significativamente al chico –y necesito hablar de ello _ahora_.

Marron se puso de pie, seguida por Lim y Trunks, que agarró de un brazo a Goten y lo arrastró con ellos fuera del comedor de la nave. En pocos minutos llegaron al cuarto de Marron y Lim, en el cual se encerraron, dispuestos a hablar.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos?- le preguntó interesada Marron.

-¿Recuerdan que me tocó trabajar durante algunos días en la biblioteca?- preguntó, los otros tres comenzaron a reír casi como locos -¡oigan, no es divertido!- gruñó la chica, con el ceño fruncido -¡si no recuerdo mal, ustedes también fueron castigados!- en ese instante se quedaron en silencio.

-No tienes que recordarlo- suspiró Goten –a nosotros nos tocó la peor parte, no se qué tanto alegabas cuando nos dijeron qué tendríamos que hacer. Limpiar la biblioteca de la nave no se compara con limpiar los baños.

-En eso te encuentro razón- replicó Lim –pero no vas a comparar el limpiar diez o veinte retretes, con limpiar más de mil estantes, ¿no?

-Pero al menos es menos asqueroso- dijo esta vez Trunks –pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que encontraste?

-Encontré algunos datos que estoy segura que les parecerá de lo más interesante…

Milk, aún media dormida, estiró su mano en la cama, encontrándola vacía. Después de unos momentos en que continuó con los ojos cerrados, pudo procesar que su esposo no estaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos, sentándose en la cama, buscando a su esposo en la oscuridad.

-¿Gokú?- encendió la luz de su velador, encontrando el cuarto vacío. Después de unos momentos decidió levantarse, poniéndose la bata que estaba a los pies de la cama. Salió del cuarto, buscando al saiya de cabello alborotado. La primera puerta estaba cerrada, y Milk dudó unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándose todo quieto y en silencio.

Esa era la habitación de Goten, o bueno, la que alguna vez su pequeño hijo utilizó… a pesar que la mayoría del tiempo dormía con su hermano mayor, Gohan. A pesar que había pasado más de doce años desde que él, Trunks y Marron habían desaparecido, no le gustaba entrar ahí. El dolor afloraba, pareciendo que volvía a ocurrir.

-Milk…- al sentir la suave voz, volteó. No se extrañó al ver a su esposo en la puerta, pero sí al verlo con una pequeña niña en sus brazos -¿por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó casi en voz baja. Ella se acercó a Gokú, abrazándolo y soltando un suspiro.

-Te buscaba…- contestó –pensé que podías estar aquí… ¿qué haces con Ariasu?, se suponía que iba a quedarse con Pan esta noche…

-Gohan llamó- contestó Gokú –se arrepintió a la mitad de la noche de haberse ido con ellos y tuve que ir a buscarla…- el hombre sonrió levemente –ya sabes cómo es… ven, llevémosla a su cama- Milk sonrió, saliendo ambos del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

No era que lo hubieran deseado… simplemente… ocurrió. Después que Gokú hubiera revivido y vuelto con ellos, jamás se habían planteado la posibilidad de tener otro hijo, mucho menos después que se habían llevado a Goten. A ellos había llegado una niña, algo así como un milagro, la que quisieron nombrar igual que la madre de Milk: Ariasu.

-Es igual que tú…- murmuró Gokú, una vez que la niña ya estaba durmiendo en su cama profundamente –tiene tu mismo cabello… es un milagro que no tenga el cabello como nosotros, así puede peinarse sin problemas- ambos soltaron una pequeña risita, y luego se quedaron en silencio, observándola.

-Gokú… ¿cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado Goten al tener una hermanita menor?- preguntó Milk. Estaba segura que nunca dejaría de dolerle… cuando ocurrió todo estuvo a punto de enloquecer, igual que Bulma y 18 –nunca puedo dejar de pensar en lo que habría dicho… qué comentario extraño e ingenuo habría hecho…- Gokú la abrazó.

-Hubiera estado feliz…- contestó Gokú, después de unos momentos –no se qué hubiera hecho… pero sí se que se habría puesto muy feliz por tener una hermanita. Ven, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Sí…

-Espérame un momento- Trunks detuvo la cháchara de Lim, que lo quedó mirando con cierta exasperación -¿me estás diciendo que nosotros fuimos secuestrados?, ¿de dónde demonios sacaste eso?

-Ya te lo dije, lo busqué en los archivos- contestó Lim, levantando un poco la voz –con Marron sabíamos que había algo extraño, por todos esos sueños que solemos tener. Las explicaciones que Ehos nos da nunca nos ha convencido…

-¿Tú también tienes esos sueños?- preguntó Goten, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, aunque tampoco puedo recordarlo- contestó Lim –escuchen. Se supone que todos los que somos parte de Dilmun hemos sido rescatados de planetas que se han destruido, ya sea por meteoritos o por ataques. Eso es lo que siempre nos han dicho, y como no solemos tener recuerdos de antes que llegamos aquí, lo creemos.

-Entonces ellos nos quitan nuestros recuerdos- dijo Trunks, pensativo -¿entonces qué?, ¿nos secuestran, o algo así?

-Eso no estoy segura- Lim se encogió de hombros –pero no es algo que importe por ahora.

-¿Qué no?- Marron la interrumpió, casi escandalizada -¿es que estás loca?, eso es lo más importante. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber…?

-¡No es importante!- Lim levantó la voz, cansada que la interrumpieran una y otra vez –tenemos tiempo para averiguar eso, de momento tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos, sobre todo ustedes…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Encontré el planeta de donde son- dijo Lim. Los otros tres la quedaron mirando expectantes, inclinándose hacia ella, como si estuviera a punto de decirles un gran secreto muy importante –Ustedes son de la Tierra.

-¿La Tierra?, nunca he escuchado ese planeta- dijo Trunks, enderezándose. Marron y Goten lo quedaron mirando, y antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer un comentario, Lim continuó hablando.

-Ustedes no entienden- dijo ella, con cierta angustia –ustedes fueron traídos desde ese planeta hace doce años, más o menos, sus memorias fueron borradas, los entrenaron y les borraron la memoria, como a todos.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el planeta?- preguntó Goten, notándose emocionado –podríamos ir, será algo muy emocionante, ¿no lo creen?- preguntó a sus amigos, que asintieron felices -¿cuándo les gustaría partir?

-Tiene que ser lo antes posible- dijo Lim –leí en los archivos que uno de los objetivos que tienen en Dilmun es la Tierra. De hecho, el Tercer Escuadrón será enviado hacia allá mañana… y ustedes saben bien lo que eso significa.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Por supuesto que lo sabían, si ellos hacían eso todo el tiempo. Enviar un escuadrón significaba dos cosas: el sometimiento del planeta al Imperio, o simplemente su destrucción. Difícilmente un planeta se negaba someterse a ellos, después de todo, habían más beneficios así que el negándose, ya que Dilmun era tan poderosa, que no les preocupaba mayormente tener más súbditos o no.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan… y rápido- dijo Trunks, poniéndose de pie –no podemos permitir que vayan, no hasta asegurarnos que ese es el lugar de donde venimos… debemos ir, para poder verificar la información que ha leído Lim.

-¿Tienes algo pensado?- le preguntó Marron a Lim. Conocía a su amiga, sabía que difícilmente dejaría fuera de su cabeza un detalle así.

-Sí, tengo el plan listo…

-¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!

Kenji entró a Kame House como un huracán, haciendo que Roshi derramara su cerveza en la mesa, lo que provocó que Oulong mojara su cabeza, ya que la tenía apoyada ahí.

-¡Ahh!- gritó el cerdito -¡está helado, está helado!

-¡Mamá!- Kenji subió corriendo la escalera, sin importarle mayormente lo que le había hecho al dueño de casa -¡Mamá, Bra me llamó!, ¡tenemos que ir a la Corporación Capsula!

Sentados a un lado de la ventana, 18 y Krilin voltearon a ver a su hijo cuando entró en el cuarto, gritando casi como loco. Aunque ya estaban acostumbrados, el niño era demasiado hiperactivo. De vez en cuando a Krilin le recordaba a Goten.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir?- le preguntó tranquilamente 18.

-Tenemos… porque…- Kenji se quedó por fin quieto y en silencio –porque… Bra, Pan y Ariasu van a estar ahí, ¿es que esa no es suficiente razón? ¡Los estaré esperando abajo!. En todo caso, Gohan dijo que si no querían llevarme él puede venir a buscarme, aunque Gokú dijo que también puede venir, con él debe ser más rápido, ¿no creen?- Kenji bajó rápidamente las escaleras nuevamente, dejando a sus padres solos.

-¿De dónde saca tanta energía?- preguntó Krilin, sonriendo levemente –realmente no me lo explico…

-¡Papá!

-Ya voy, ya voy… este niño nos va a volver loco…

18 observó a su esposo bajar la escalera, y volvió su mirada al cielo azul. Kenji era demasiado diferente a Marron, completamente opuesto.

-¡18, ¿vas a venir?- gritó Krilin, desde la playa. Por toda respuesta, la rubia saltó desde la ventana.

**Bueno... he aquí con otra historia. Jejeje, no me aguanté las ganas de publicarlo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Que estén bien!**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

**Capítulo Dos.**

El Imperio de Dilmun tenía una jerarquía bastante estructurada. Estaban los Tres Grandes, que eran los gobernantes de todos: Innana, Kishar y Dumuzi. Posteriormente estaban los Eshunna, encargados de la organización general de cada zona del Imperio. Después de eso, venían los Escuadrones, quienes eran los que prácticamente iban incluyendo los planetas a dependencias del Imperio... por las buenas o las malas.

Los Escuadrones eran enviados a distintos planetas para ponerse en contacto con sus líderes, en una primera etapa con la intención de convencerlos sólo s través de la palabra, contándole de los beneficios que traería hacerlo. Normalmente la encargada de esa etapa eran las Ninmah, las únicas mujeres en los escuadrones. Si es que esto no funcionaba (de vez en cuando ocurría), los Kingu lo hacían de otra manera... mucho más violenta.

Sólo en caso de extrema necesidad, se pedían refuerzos. No por nada en los Escuadrones estaban los luchadores más fuertes.

El Escuadrón Tres era, quizás, uno de los mejores, y fue por eso mismo que se decidió que fueran ellos los que conquistaran el planeta Tierra, ya que por sus averiguaciones, ese rico planeta en recursos y vida tenía guerreros muy poderosos que la defendían. El Escuadrón saldría de madrugada... o al menos eso era lo que tenían pensado...

No contaban con que cerca de la nave los estaban esperando cuatro muchachos, hincados y escondidos, a la espera del momento justo para atacar. A pesar que no habían dormido casi nada durante la noche, el cansancio aún no llegaba a ellos, más que nada por la cantidad de emociones que tenían dentro de ellos, por lo que estaban haciendo. Esperaron a que los miembros del Escuadrón Tres llegaran a su nave para atacar.

Los tres muchachos no alcanzaron a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, cuando sintieron que sus bocas eran tapadas y que los dejaban inconscientes, demasiado rápido como para que fueran capaces de dar alguna alarma a alguien más. Si alcanzaron a darse cuenta que eran sus propios compañeros quienes los atacaron, la verdad no les importó a los otros cuatro jóvenes, más que nada porque las máscaras que tenían puestas evitó que vieran sus rostros (lo que en cierta manera les daría un poco más de tiempo para marcharse)

Después que los dejaron listos, los dejaron escondidos en el rincón más lejano del hangar, con la intención de demorar un poco más el posible descubrimiento del día siguiente, cuando otros escuadrones llegaran y comenzara el movimiento. Los dejaron amarrados y con la boca tapada.

-Ya, listo- dijo Goten, sonriendo y quitándose la máscara. Definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a usarlas –pensé que podría ser más difícil.

-Eso es porque lo último que se espera es que tus propios compañeros te ataquen por la espalda- replicó Marron, sacándose su máscara también –vamos rápido, es mejor que salgamos lo antes posible de aquí, antes que venga cualquier persona.

Se despidieron de Lin, Marron con cierta emoción, ya que ella era su mejor amiga y ya no estaba segura si volverían a verse alguna vez. Después de ello, la nave partió, y una vez que ya no se veía en el horizonte, se movió hacia el grupo que estaba en el rincón, sentándose cerca de ellos, a esperar a que despertaran.

Mientras, en la nave, Trunks revisaba los datos que estaban ingresados, sobre el planeta al que irían.

-Muy bien- dijo, mientras los otros dos se dedicaban a revisar la nave, más que nada por curiosidad. Debido a que el Escuadrón Tres era mucho mejor evaluados que ellos mismos (aunque cada vez se acercaban más), la nave que les era asignada era mucho mejor que la de ellos –el planeta Tierra se encuentra en la Galaxia del Norte, y nos demoraremos unas seis horas para llegar- los otros dos soltaron quejas –hay un dios, Kami, un rey y un grupo de guerreros que protegen a los habitantes de los invasores… se supone que son muy fueres y por eso mandaron al Escuadrón Tres.

-¿Con quién harían el primer encuentro?- preguntó Goten, pensando si debía o no apretar el pequeño botón morado que estaba en la pared. Cuando lo hizo, apareció ante ellos lo que parecía ser una pantalla plana. Marron lo quedó mirando, fastidiada -¿qué hice?

-¿Nunca has escuchado que no debes apretar ningún botón que no sepas para qué es?- gruñó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos -¿qué tal si se trataba de otra cosa, como un radar o algo así?

-No seas maniática, Marron- replicó Goten, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Prefirió quedarse esta vez quieto.

-Volviendo a lo que nos interesa- detuvo la discusión Trunks –aquí dice que ellos deseaban encontrarse primero con los guerreros, ¿qué les parece?

-Yo voto por el dios, si es que podemos- dijo Goten, a la vez que Marron asentía en repetidas ocasiones –está la posibilidad que el dios se comunique con los guerreros para que también asistan al encuentro, en caso si piensa que corre peligro, o algo así.

-Y aunque no tenga contacto con ellos- replicó Marron, encogiéndose de hombros –si vemos al dios en una de esas podemos saber qué tan poderosos pueden ser los guerreros de ese planeta, ¿no creen?... además, en una de esas ni siquiera será necesario luchar, quizás sólo podemos advertirles que están en la lista de las posibles conquistas de Dilmun, y que ellos hagan lo que crean más conveniente.

Marron y Goten, ya sentados, parecían muy pensativos respecto al tema del planeta Tierra. Ellos no se sentían del todo comprometidos con él, pero el saber que sus familias estaban ahí, pues… pareciera que sufrieran de constate cargo de conciencia.

-¿Quieren buscar a sus familias?- les preguntó de pronto Trunks, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Me dan ganas…- contestó Marron, notándose insegura –pero no estoy del todo segura de qué hacer después de eso… ¿qué tal si quieren que me quede?... yo… no sé si lo haría… entienden a qué me refiero, ¿cierto?

Los otros dos asintieron levemente, al parecer teniendo el mismo problema que ella. Sabía que sería difícil intentar cortar toda relación con Dilmun (más que nada porque ellos no lo dejarían tan fácil), pero más difícil para ellos sería tratar de encajar en un lugar que ni siquiera sabían si era el de ellos, ya que no lo recordaban.

-Me gustaría al menos poder recordar- suspiró Marron –creo que así sería más fácil, ¿no? Sabríamos dónde buscar, quiénes son…

-Pero quizás sólo necesitemos tiempo- dijo Goten, pensativo –quiero decir, en una de esas los recuerdos de cuando vivíamos en la Tierra todavía están en nosotros, sólo fueron bloqueados. Una buena prueba de eso son tus sueños, Marron, y quizás por eso que Ehos trataba de bajar el perfil al asunto, porque no les convenía.

-Es buena teoría- dijo Trunks –quizás el volver a verlos nos ayude…- el muchacho le hizo un gesto a la rubia, quien inmediatamente acercó su silla a la de él, sonriendo levemente. Al ver esto, Goten finalmente se puso de pie.

-Ahora que se pusieron melosos, me voy a dormir- dijo, dándoles la espalda –me imagino que deben estar felices ahora que no tendrán que estar jugando a las escondidas.

-No tiene nada de malo- sonrió levemente Trunks, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Marron -¿no me digas que tu también estás de acuerdo con eso que no se puede tener algún tipo de relación con alguien del mismo Escuadrón?

-Sí, seguro- gruñó Goten, mirándolos –por eso los acusé todas las veces que los veía casi comerse el uno al otro, escondidos por ahí- los otros dos soltaron risitas avergonzadas –hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy a dormir.

-¿Crees que se sienta excluido o algo así?- preguntó Marron, una vez que Goten los dejara solos. No podía negar que siempre se divertía al ver el rostro que su amigo ponía cuando los pillaba besándose… justamente escondidos por ahí.

-No lo creo- Trunks se encogió de hombros –nunca lo dejamos de lado por estar juntos, sería tonto que se sintiera así…

* * *

Gohan, después de dejar a su familia en la Corporación Cápsula, a petición de Piccoro y Dende se dirigió hacia el Templo Sagrado. Aunque esto a Milk no le pareció del todo correcto (y nunca le parecería si es que el Namek que fuera su maestro estaba involucrado), Gokú logró distraerla lo suficiente como para que no se enojara tanto.

-¡Hola Dende, míster Popo!- saludó a ambos, aterrizando sobre la superficie -¿cómo están?

-Nosotros muy bien, Gohan. Y gracias por venir- le dijo el joven dios –estoy seguro que tu presencia será de mucha ayuda hoy- antes que Gohan alcanzara a preguntar a qué se refería con aquellas palabras, continuó hablando –Piccoro está adentro, entrenando. Si quieres puedes ir a esperar con él.

-Eh… gracias… supongo…- murmuró, ahorrándose todas las preguntas y esperando que el que fuera su maestro fuera capaz de contestarlas… aunque fuera sólo un poco. Gohan ingresó al templo, aún algo extrañado por todo eso. No lograba entender por qué había tenido que ir él, si ya casi no entrenaba, salvo de vez en cuando, y ni siquiera con su padre.

Se encontró con Piccoro en la entrada, y con una sola mirada se dio cuenta que debía quedarse ahí, esperando. ¿Qué cosa?, no tenía idea y, por lo que veía, el Namek amigo suyo tampoco tenía intenciones de contestarle.

Por otro lado, Dende lo vio alejarse, quedándose en el mismo lugar que estaba anteriormente. No había querido contarle ni siquiera a Piccoro lo que sabía acerca de los tres muchachos que llegarían, y aunque podría haber llamado a Gokú (por la posible batalla que podría presentarse), consideraba que en un primer momento bien podrían encargarse del asunto Gohan y Piccoro, si es que todo se le escapaba de las manos.

-¿Está seguro que llegarán, Kami-sama?- preguntó míster Popo, con su peculiar acento, el muchacho asintió después de unos momentos, tomando firmemente el cayado con su mano derecha.

-Lo estoy- contestó, serio –no puedo equivocarme, míster Popo.

De pronto, delante de él, aparecieron tres personas. Estaban vestidos con sencillas armaduras oscuras que cubrían sus cuerpos, máscaras en sus rostros y, por si fuera poco, las capuchas de sus capas sobre sus cabezas, dándoles una cierta imagen terrorífica. Pudo darse cuenta que uno de ellos era una chica, ubicada en el centro.

-Hola, los esperaba- saludó amablemente el dios –bienvenidos a la Tierra.

-Eh… gracias… supongo- respondió la chica, notándose confusa. Si le preguntaban, jamás anteriormente habían sido amables con ellos, y mucho menos por la manera algo intimidante con que solían presentarse ante los nativos de los planetas -¿nos esperaba?

-Algo así- contestó Dende, amablemente –pensé que me encontraría con tres muchachos, no con tres soldados.

-Somos los representantes del Imperio de Dilmun- dijo Marron, sin sentirse ofendida por las palabras de Dende –necesitamos hablar con usted.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren con la Tierra?

-Que sea parte del Imperio- contestó la chica –nosotros somos el Escuadrón Siete, y…

-¿Siete?- le interrumpió Dende, notándose extrañado –nosotros estábamos esperando al Escuadrón Tres… ¿qué pasó con ellos?

Marron, por algunos momentos, no supo qué responder. ¿Qué podría decirle a un dios, que supuestamente sabía si ella mentía o no? Por otro lado, Goten y Trunks intercambiaron miradas algo nerviosas y, por qué negarlo, avergonzadas.

-Eh… hubo un… cambio de planes…- contestó Marron, después de unos momentos de tratar de inventar alguna excusa decente –los enviaron a otra misión, je…

-Oye, Trunks…- susurró Goten, lo suficientemente bajo como para que difícilmente lo escucharan… todos, menos los agudos oídos de los namek -¿cómo es que supo lo del Escuadrón Tres?

-¿Y me preguntas a mí?- replicó Trunks, igual de bajito -¿qué no se supone que es un dios?, él debe saber todo, Goten…

-Y si sabe todo… ¿por qué no sabía que veníamos nosotros?- preguntó el pelinegro a su amigo, que no supo qué contestar, ya que le había encontrado algo de lógica a sus palabras. Prefirió sólo encogerse de hombros, continuando escuchando la conversación que Marron estaba teniendo con el joven dios.

Piccoro, que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de los jóvenes, abrió la boca, por la sorpresa. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado muy bien, y sabía que Dende también había oído cómo era que los jóvenes se llamaban entre ellos. Por fin había entendido el actuar del joven dios.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señor Piccoro?- preguntó Gohan, al notarlo extraño -¿acaso escuchó lo que dijeron?

-Hum… ven conmigo- contestó, después de unos momentos. Se acercó al grupo, seguido de cerca por su "hijo adoptivo", como una vez le había dicho Gohan, siendo sólo un niño –sepan que no dejaremos que otros imperios vengan a dominarnos- dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de los otros.

-Estamos hablando con él- dijo Marron, apuntando a Dende –le pediría que no se metiera, él es Kami-sama, usted es… es… ¿ustedes saben lo que es?- le preguntó a sus dos amigos detrás de ella. Goten y Trunks sólo se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Gohan a penas podía contener la risa por la cara que Piccoro había puesto al escucharla hablar –en fin, lo que sea- se encogió de hombros –espero que no vuelva a meterse, es de pésima educación.

-En todo caso, lo que dice el señor Piccoro es verdad- dijo Dende, sonriendo también –no vamos a dejar que traten de someternos a ningún imperio, por lo que nos gustaría que abandonaran su idea de conquistarnos.

Marron se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Por una parte, sabía que independiente de lo que ella le dijera a Kami-sama, si no daba una respuesta convincente el Imperio terminaría atacando la Tierra de cualquier manera. Pero por otro lado, una gran cantidad de sentimientos surgían dentro de ella, y no estaba segura de cómo manejarlos… una parte de ella le gritaba que se fuera de ese lugar, pero otro deseaba quedarse y conversar, quizás vivir ahí… Además, estaba la mirada de Dende sobre ella, como si tratara de decirle más cosas que las que él nombraba con sus palabras, era como si tratara, de alguna manera, de comunicarse con ella.

Finalmente su deseo de huir terminó ganando terreno, así que se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, que la vieron un tanto extrañados, como si ellos se dieran cuenta perfectamente de la gran lucha interna que Marron tenía en esos momentos dentro de sí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Trunks.

-… Nada- murmuró, y luego se volvió hacia Dende –creo que usted ya conoce las posibles consecuencias de si se niega a ser parte del Imperio- comenzó ella, después de unos momentos –van a ser atacados por una buena parte de su ejército. Creo que le tienen bastante estima a este planeta. Nosotros ya cumplimos con decirles, esperamos que la decisión que tomen sea la más conveniente para su gente.

Goten y Trunks se miraron, confundidos. Normalmente Marron no se rendía tan fácil en su intento de convencer a los representantes de los planetas para que se unieran a ellos. Seguramente algo le ocurría, pensaron los dos.

-¿Nos vamos?- les preguntó, aunque por su tono de voz, por momentos les pareció que se los estaba casi suplicando. Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiese contestarle, Piccoro se decidió a intervenir, tratando de detenerlos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo, y recibió una mirada sorprendida por parte de Gohan, que se había sentido algo aliviado al darse cuenta que ellos se iban. ¿Qué era lo que quería Piccoro deteniéndolos? -¿acaso los recibimos mal?, pareciera que estuvieras huyendo, Marron.

Gohan, al escuchar ese nombre, quedó mirando al Namek, y luego volvió sus ojos a los tres jóvenes que estaban en frente de ellos. Se habían quedado quietos, mirando fijamente a Piccoro, seguramente tratando de encontrar algún truco.

-¿Por qué me llamó así?- le preguntó la rubia, volteando completamente. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero una parte de ella sentía algo de miedo. Trataba por todos los medios que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

-Así es como te llamas- contestó Piccoro, cruzándose de brazos –y tus amigos mudos son Goten y Trunks.

Esta vez ninguno se movió, sin saber qué hacer. Observaban con cierta desconfianza a Piccoro, más que nada por la violencia con que les estaba hablando. Antes que fueran capaces de decir palabra, Dende comenzó a hablarles.

-No queremos que lo tomen a mal- dijo el dios, hablando tranquilamente, tratando de esa manera de que ellos dejaran de desconfiar tanto de ellos –sabemos que ustedes están aquí representando al Imperio Dilmun, pero también sabemos que están aquí por respuestas. Se las podemos dar, si es que son capaces de reconocer que son ustedes…

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Trunks. Gohan contuvo la respiración cuando la reconoció y se dio cuenta que era la misma de aquel viajero del tiempo que los había ayudado años atrás -¿reconocer qué?

-Escuchen…- comenzó Dende, llamando la atención de los tres y adelantándose unos pasos –ustedes saben que son terrícolas, ¿cierto?- el dios tomó su silencio como una afirmación por parte de ellos –nosotros no sabemos sobre el Imperio de Dilmun, sino se los aseguro, cuando se los llevaron más de un guerrero hubiera ido a buscarlos.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- apuró Marron, comenzando a desesperarse. Nada de lo que habían planeado les estaba saliendo bien, lo que le estaba provocando un profundo dolor de cabeza.

-A ustedes los secuestraron cuando eran niños- dijo Gohan, sin poder contenerse –se los llevaron, y como bloquearon sus ki no pudimos seguirlos. Pero… ¿de verdad que son ustedes tres?, no entiendo cómo es que están aquí ahora…

Sin previo aviso, Goten se quitó la capucha y la máscara, y ellos pudieron encontrarse con un joven que era la viva imagen de Gokú, sólo que su cabello largo, crecía bastante más desordenado. Trunks y Marron lo quedaron mirando unos momentos, y luego siguieron su ejemplo, mirando con cierto recelo a todos los presentes.

* * *

**Hola!, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero que les haya agradado y que la historia los vaya entusiasmando, también. **

**El capítulo anterior olvidé mencionarlo, pero aclaro que todos los nombres que tienen que ver con el imperio Dilmun (como este mismo nombre) son sacados de la mitología mesopotámica. No es que los significados tengan alguna incidencia con la historia, pero sí me he dedicado a buscar cuáles eran hombres y cuáles eran mujeres... bueno, eso.**

**Agradezco a Adickdelta, Artemis Road, Marby y a Aiko Namikaze, por dejar reviews el cap anterior. Estaré esperando sus comentarios!**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

**Capítulo Tres. **

Gohan estaba prácticamente con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que aquellos que venían a decir que iban a atacar la Tierra fueran justamente ellos? En frente de él, podía ver a tres jóvenes, uno de ellos, de pelo lila, hasta los hombros, ojos claros y mirada seria. Goten era igual a Goku, sólo que su cabello lo usaba largo y Marron era la viva imagen de 18, rubia y muy bonita, sólo que sus ojos eran grandes y alegres, como los de Krilin.

-No... no puedo creer que sean... ustedes- balbuceó, mirándolos aún con sorpresa. Después que él habló, fue la primera vez que ellos lo miraron directamente

-¿Y tú eres...?- comenzó Trunks, después de observar con atención a Gohan por algunos momentos. No sabía la razón, pero le daba curiosidad saber de él.

-Mi nombre es Gohan...- contestó el otro, sin estar seguro de decir toda la verdad. No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarían ellos tres, así que pensó que sería mucho más prudente esperar un poco más... al menos hasta saber cuáles eran sus intenciones -Gohan Son...

-Oh, Goten, se parece a tu nombre- dijo Marron, sonriendo levemente y mirando con burla a su amigo. Éste sólo frunció el cejo levemente -de hecho, también se parece a ti, ¿cierto, Trunks?, ¿te imaginas que sean parientes?, en una de esas es tú primo lejano, o algo así...

-Es su hermano- intervio Piccoro, antes que Goten pudiera decir que Marron estaba hablando tonteras (esa era su intención, de todas formas). Los tres muchachos quedaron mirando al Namek, y luego a Gohan, el cual estaba con la boca algo abierta, sin saber qué decir.

-Estaba bromeando...- dijo Marron, como disculpa y sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Si Goten llegaba a encontrar a su hermano (sin siquiera buscarlo, además), era seguro que todo comenzaba a salirse de control, ya que aún no decidían qué iban a hacer después de dejar el Imperio de Dilmun -no es necesario que...

-No es broma- gruñó Piccoro, cruzado de brazos -¿por qué estaría bromeando con algo así?, no soy idiota.

Goten miraba tan fijo a Gohan que éste había comenzado a sentirse nervioso. El mayor se quedó en silencio, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. En parte se sentía un tanto molesto con Piccoro por decirle...

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Goten, después de unos momentos -¿somos hermanos?- Gohan asintió lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de la de su hermano menor -pero... ¿no es demasiada casualidad?, nosotros ni siquiera habíamos considerado la posibilidad de encontrarlos...

-En algún momento tendrían que encontrarse- dijo Dende, sonriendo levemente -ustedes están aquí para explicarnos que nos atacarán los del imperio al que representan, y al hacerlo, de alguna u otra forma se involucrarían con aquellos guerreros que portegen la Tierra.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- preguntó Trunks.

-Que ustedes están emparentados con aquellos guerreros- contestó Dende, sonriendo más aún al notar las miradas sorprendidas de los tres muchachos al escuchar sus palabras -en algún momento se hubieran encontrado.

Trunks, Goten y Marron se miraron, sin saber qué decir. Los tres se notaban algo nerviosos por todo lo que les estaban sabían realmente lo que iban a hacer.

-Vengan conmigo- dijo Gohan, su voz temblaba, quizás de la emoción, quizás de nerviosismo, ni él estaba seguro -podrán verlos... a sus familias. Estoy seguro que todos estarán felices de saber que están vivos... y bien, además.

-Yo... no estoy segura que...- comenzó Marron, pero fue interrumpida por Piccoro.

-Es necesario que expliquen qué es Dilmun- dijo el Namek, con seriedad -y cómo va a ser su ataque en los próximos días, ya que debemos estar preparados para lo que venga, para asegurar el bienestar del planeta.

Marron miró a sus dos amigos, como pidiéndoles la opinión. Goten simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro de qué decidir. Por otro lado, Trunks asintió, sabiendo que Piccoro tenía razón: debían ayudarlos a contrarrestar el poder del Imperio, aunque no tuvieran intenciones de lcuhar, sí podría ser algún tipo de ayuda el darles la información que ellos tenían respecto a eso.

Finalmente la rubia se volvió hacia los demás, y también asintió, sin decir palabras.

Gohan tuvo ganas de largarse a reír, o por último, dar unos saltos de alegría, pero se contuvo. No estaba seguro de qué pensar de aquellos tres muchachos que estaban en frente de él. Estaba seguro que eran ellos (si llegaba a dudar de Marron y Goten, Trunks era la prueba perfecta de que eran ellos, ya que era la viva imagen de su homólogo del futuro), pero no sabía cómo tratarlos. Ya no eran aquellos tres niños alegres, molestosos y algo peleadores que compartieron con él años atrás, al contrario, ellos ni siquiera se acordaban de él...

-Vamos- Piccoro, como una orden, se elevó. Fue seguido por Gohan y los tres amigos, que aún se notaban algo inseguros sobre su decisión -sígannos, en un rato estaremos allá.

Piccoro y Gohan iban adelante, en silencio, y un poco más atrás, los seguían Marron, Trunks y Goten. Los tres discutían sobre sus pasos a seguir.

-Creo que esto estaba fuera de los planes- decía Goten, mirando fijamente a Gohan -nunca consideramos que pudiéramos encontrarnos tan luego con ellos, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Pues hablar, obvio- replicó Trunks, encogiéndose de hombros -el que nos encontremos no significa que nos tendremos que quedar a vivir con ellos, sólo que... bueno, ellos sabrán que estamos vivos. Punto final.

-¿No crees que esa es una postura un poco... extremista?- replicó Marron -si ellos nos encuentran, es obvio que van a querer que nos quedemos con ellos, y la verdad no me sorprendería, hace años que no saben de nosotros.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son- dijo Trunks, agriamente -¿es que acaso te gustaría quedarte a vivir con gente que nunca has visto en tu vida?

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso- dijo Marron, molestándose un poco por el tono con que Trunks le habló -sólo me estoy poniendo en el lugar de ellos, nada más. Tienes que reconocer que lo más lógico es que ellos quisieran que nos quedáramos aquí.

-Eso no está dentro de nuestros planes- replicó Trunks. Esta vez Marron frunció el ceño -nosotros...

-Nosotros no teníamos nada decidido- lo interrumpió Marron -solamente pensamos en la posibilidad remota de poder verlos, pero jamás decidimos qué haríamos si es que lo lográbamos, así que no te hagas el jefe y no tomes decisiones por nosotros, ¿escuchaste?

Las últimas palabras pusieron fin a la discusión. Cuando Trunks se estaba preparando para responder, un simple movimiento de cabeza por parte de Goten lo detuvo. El pelinegro pensaba de la misma manera que Marron. Si continuaba discutiendo Trunks iba a ser el único perdedor. Soltando un bufido, miró hacia el frente, continuando con su vuelo.

Piccoro, que había escuchado todo, torció la boca. Gohan, que lo conocía demasiado bien, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de ese gesto.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- le preguntó.

-No saben si se van a quedar en la Tierra- contestó Piccoro, Gohan bajó la mirada. Esa era una posibilidad que ya se le había ocurrido -no saben qué van a hacer... se sienten inseguros sobre su futuro.

-Debe ser porque no saben quiénes somos- suspiró Gohan -en parte los entiendo, no sabría qué hacer si llegaran unas personas que no conozco y me dicen que son mis padres o mis hermanos...

-Quizás haya una manera de hacer que sus recuerdos vuelvan- Piccoro se encogió de hombros -lo ideal sería no tener que recurrir a las Esferas del Dragón, por la batalla que se avecina, pero si llega a ser la única opción, habrá que utilizarla.

Gohan asintió, sabiendo que su primer maestro tenía razón. Lo mejor sería guardar los deseos que pudieran utilizar en caso que la batalla fuera mucho más dura de lo que ellos pensaran, pero el que ellos recuperaran la memoria también llegaba a ser, en cierta manera, fundamental.

Un grito llamó su atención, y luego, sintieron un gran ki acercarse a ellos. Gohan y Piccoro voltearon, asustados, y vieron que Marron comenzaba a caer, inconscientes, y que por algunos momentos, ni Goten ni Trunks reaccionaron para afirmarla.

Trunks, angustiado, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el suelo, dejándola ahí. Estaban sobre un prado.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Gohan, nervioso -¿de quién era ese ki que se sintió?

-Ehos- contestó Goten, sin saber qué hacer -ella es su maestra... pareciera que la atacó, o algo así...

-¿Ha pasado esto antes?- preguntó Piccoro, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el ki de Marron comenzaba a descender.

-Ellas suelen comunicarse a través de la meditación cuando están en planetas diferentes- explicó Trunks -es así como Ehos puede guiarnos en las misiones, pero que yo sepa, nunca ha sido de esta manera... prácticamente la atacó.

-Quizás saben que los hemos traicionado...- dijo Goten, con un pequeño temblor en su voz, y bastante pálido. Trunks abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta.

-¿Habrán encontrado a los del Escuadrón Tres?, ¿o será algo relacionado con Lin?- dijo el pelilila, sabiendo que aún sabiendo las respuestas a tales preguntas difícilmente podrían ayudar a Marron. De pronto un empujón de Piccoro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejándolo prácticamente sentado en el suelo -oiga, ¡¿qué demonios le pasa?

-Silencio- fue lo único que Piccoro dijo, y cerró los ojos, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica.

Trunks estaba pensando en la posibilidad de lanzarse sobre él, pero Gohan lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Déjalo- dijo, sonriendo levemente -él podrá ayudarla- después de dudar unos momentos, le hizo caso, poniéndose de pie y sin dejar de mirarlos.

* * *

En la Corporación Cápsula el centro de atención eran los niños. Sin querer, con sus juegos, estaban llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que los observaban con divertidas sonrisas.

-¡Buaaaa!- Bra estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando con todo lo que daban sus pulmones. A su lado, Ariasu estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándola ceñuda, y Kenji estaba a su lado, sin saber qué decir -¡eres... una bru... bruta Aria... su!- dijo, entre sollozos. La hija menor de Goku hizo ojos al cielo, soltando un suspiro que a muchos les recordó a Milk.

-Por favor, no seas llorona- dijo, algo molesta -ni siquiera te empujé muy fuerte, sólo te toqué...

-¡Me tiraste porque yo soy delicada!- gritó Bra de vuelta, de pronto olvidándose que estaba llorando. Miraba a su amiga con rabia -¡por si no te acuerdas, yo no entreno, a diferencia tuya!

-Pues en ese caso deberías considerarlo, Bra- replicó Ariasu, cruzándose de brazos. Pan, que estaba a su lado, miraba con atención a las dos niñas, sin entender completamente qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellas -porque sólo te di un empujoncito y saliste volando como si te hubieran pateado...- Bra estaba abriendo su boca para contestar, cuando Kenji intervino.

-Ya, dejen de pelear- les dijo, poniéndose entre ambas -sigamos jugando en paz, ¿ya?, todo esto fue sólo un accidente.

-Lo haré sólo si ella promete ser más delicada- dijo Bra, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado -debería tratarme con más cuidado, después de todo, yo soy su princesa...

Esta vez Kenji no tuvo qué decir, sólo miró a Bra con la boca abierta, sorprendido. Por su parte, Ariasu la miraba escandalizada, tan sorprendida que no sabía qué contestarle. Los adultos estaban a punto de soltar la carcajada. Siempre solían tener ese tipo de discusiones, al parecer Vegeta tenía mucha influencia sobre Bra.

-¿Tú mi princesa?- dijo Ariasu -pero... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?, tú ni siquiera tienes corona, y tus papás tampoco...

-¡Yo no necesito corona para serlo!- replicó Bra, mirándola con enojo -mi papá es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y como su papá murió ahora es el Rey, y al yo ser su hija, obviamente eso me hace ser princesa. ¿Entendiste? Tú también eres saiyajin, así que eso te hace ser mi subtida...

-Es súbdita, Bra- la corrigió Ariasu, con voz de cansancio -y yo no creo que tú papá debiera ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, debería serlo mi papá, porque él es más fuerte que el tuyo.

-Eso es mentira- gruñó Bra.

-Es verdad- insisitió Ariasu -siempre ha sido más fuerte que él, así que por derecho él debería ser el Príncipe, y tú papá el súbdito.

-Cállate, eso es mentira...

Antes que Ariasu pudiera contestar, Goku se había acercado a ellas y se había hincado entre las dos, sonriendo conciliador (aunque la verdad era que estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada)

-Hey, niñas, no creo que valga la pena que discutan cosas así- les dijo, sonriendo.

-Pero papi, ella empezó- se justificó Ariasu -además, quiere que sea su súbdita, y yo no quiero.

-Eso son sólo juegos- rió Goku, y se acercó a ella para hablarle bajito -¿cuándo has visto que yo le he hecho caso en algo a Vegeta?- con esas palabras la cara de Ariasu se iluminó, y volvió a jugar con Kenji y Pan, quienes al notar que las dos niñas no tenían intenciones de dejar de discutir, continuaron jugando. Con una amigable sonrisa, Goku animó a Bra para que se uniera en el juego también.

-No puedo creer que Bra siga diciendo barbaridades como esa- suspiró Bulma -se nota que Vegeta trata de traspasarle su orgullo, ya que no la puede hacer pelear.

-Es divertida- sonrió Goku, volviendo con sus amigos una vez que arregló el problema entre las dos niñas -y más porque a Ariasu no le gusta perder en una discusión, le gusta siempre tener la última palabra. En ese sentido es igual a su madre- antes que Milk pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Goku pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y sonreía -no puedes negar que es verdad.

-Me pregunto por qué Gohan está tardando tanto- suspiró Videl, mirando con cierta preocupación el reloj -ya debería estar aquí...

-Recuerda que fue con Piccoro- dijo Krilin -y cuando está con Piccoro prácticamente se olvida de todos los compromisos que tiene... siempre ha sido así.

-Es verdad- asistieron todos los demás, Videl soltó un suspiro.

-Sólo espero que no sea nada malo...- dijo la hija de Mr. Satán. Todos guardaron silencio, quizás esperando lo mismo.

* * *

_Marron miraba a su alrededor. Sabía dónde estaba, en aquella dimensión en donde Ehos podía comunicarse con las Ninmah, sin importar las distancias. A través de esa vía de comunicación, podían recibir instrucciones o avisar sobre la decisión que ha tomado cierto planeta respecto al ofrecimiento de unirse al Imperio._

_-¿Ehos?- llamó Marron, con voz temblorosa. El lugar en sí parecía estar en medio de la nada, rodeado de neblina que no permitía ver si es que había un final._

_-Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez, Marron- dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica, que se volteó rápidamente -¿qué es lo que pretenden?_

_La imagen de una mujer alta, delgada, vestida con una túnica color blanco marfil y celeste, la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Ehos siempre había sido, a su manera, imponente, inhibiendo a casi todas las Ninmah, sobre todo durante los entrenamientos. _

_-Eh... nosotros...- se le atragantaron las palabras. Ehos era su maestra, y decirle a ella que no deseaban volver, era como si estuviera desobedeciendo a su propia madre -nosotros..._

_-Ustedes estaban destinados a ser el mejor Escuadrón- la interrumpió, aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Marron._

_-Nos mintieron- dijo la rubia -todo lo que nos dijeron acerca de nuestro planeta es mentira... todos están vivos, hasta nuestras familias... ¿acaso piensa que nos gustaría volver con ustedes después de enterarnos de ello?_

_-Aunque quisieran volver, ya es tarde- dijo Ehos, con voz calmada, pero firme -nos traicionaron, atacaron a sus propios compañeros por la espalda, y ahora van con aquellos guerreros a contarles nuestros secretos. De verdad que me has decepcionado, Marron._

_-No lo haríamos si es que usted evita el ataque- dijo Marron, observándola de frente -no vengan, por favor, y déjennos en paz a Goten, Trunks y a mí._

_-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible- Ehos guardó silencio unos momentos, mirando atentamente a Marron, que no se movía -lamento que hayas decidido el camino equivocado, Marron, no sabes cuánto._

_-Y yo lamento que ustedes nos hayan mentido tanto... pueden venir cuando quieran, los estaremos esperando._

_

* * *

_

-¿Por qué se demora tanto?- preguntó preocupado Trunks, caminando de un lado a otro. Tanto Piccoro como Marron continuaban inmóviles.

-Dale tiempo- contestó Gohan -creo que es la primera vez que hace algo así.

-¿Y lo dejaste?- Trunks se vio aún más alterado -¿¡qué clase de idiota eres que lo dejaste...!

-Basta, Trunks- gruñó Goten, mirando a su amigo -si piensas un poco más, era la única alternativa que teníamos. Hubiéramos estado solos con ella, no seríamos capaces de ayudarla.

* * *

_Marron sintió que el ki de Ehos comenzaba a elevarse, y se dio cuenta que de eso no saldría nada bueno. Seguramente se encargaría de ella primero, y en ese mismo momento. Intentó cortar con la conexión, pero no le fue posible... como tampoco era posible salir corriendo hacia la nada. Estaba atrapada._

_-¡Makankosapo!_

_De pronto, un rayo de energía pasó por su lado, golpeando de lleno a Ehos, que cayó de rodillas al piso, posiblemente herida. Marron, sorprendida, buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y vio a Piccoro, que se acercaba a ella. Por algunos momentos, no supo qué decir._

_-¿Cómo llegó aquí?- le preguntó, impresionada, a la vez que la imagen de Ehos desaparecía de enfrente de ellos._

_-¿Quién era ella?- le preguntó el Namek, ignorando su pregunta._

_-Ehos- contestó Marron, sonando desanimada -creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí, nunca me ha gustado este lugar...- Piccoro asintió -ah, por cierto...- ella se notaba nerviosa -muchas gracias por ayudarme... prácticamente me salvó la vida._

_-De nada..._

_

* * *

_

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron dos cabezas que no tardó en reconocer: una era de Goten y la otra de Trunks. Piccoro sacó su mano de su frente y se puso de pie, Gohan lo miraba agradecido.

-¿Era Ehos?- preguntó Goten, Marron solamente asintió, siendo ayudada por Trunks para ponerse de pie -¿saben que los traicionamos?

-Eso es obvio- gruñó Marron, comenzando a sentir dolor de cabeza -unos minutos más y ya no estaría con ustedes...

-¿De verdad?- Trunks se vio genuinamente angustiado -¿necesitas que te cargue hasta donde vamos?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿necesitas algo?

-Sí, necesito que te quedes callado, porque tu voz hace que me duela más la cabeza- gruñó Marron, Goten suspiró y miró hacia otro lado -y no me trates como si estuviera enferma.

-Será mejor que nos vamos- dijo Goten a su hermano y a Piccoro -si esperamos a que terminen de discutir, llegaremos mañana.

Sólo recibió asentimientos por parte de los otros dos, que se elevaron momentos después. Goten los siguió de cerca, no queriendo escucharlos discutir nuevamente. Sabía muy bien que ellos se amaban y todo eso, pero cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algún punto podían llegar a ser insoportables.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Sí, después de no actualizar en algún tiempo, ¡vuelvo! Lamento de veras la demora, quiero que sepan que no es porque no tenga inspiración o no vaya a continuar con la historia, es sólo que ya casi no me queda tiempo, y el cansancio ya está causando estragos en mí, afectándome demasiado. Espero que me comprendan y perdonen, también.**

**Gracias a Adickdelta, Artemis Road, 18 Girl, Marby y todos aquellos que leen y no dejan comentarios. ¡Será hasta la próxima actualización!**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

**

* * *

**

Los niños continuaban jugando a la distancia, iban de un lado a otro, riendo y gritando. Vegeta sentía que si no se callaban muy pronto le daría jaqueca, pero no deseaba llamarles la atención. Definitivamente prefería escuchar los gritos de ellos que los de Bulma.

Ya después que no llegara en un buen rato, todos estaban más o menos preocupados por la ausencia de Gohan. Videl sabía que su marido difícilmente estaría tanto rato con Piccoro, sabiendo que en la Corporación Cápsula todos estaban reunidos, y esperándolo, además. Krilin y Goku trataban de bajarle el perfil al asunto, alegando que seguramente maestro y alumno se habían entretenido más de la cuenta conversando.

-Goku- dijo Milk, después de un rato -¿por qué no vas a buscarlo al Templo Sagrado?- pidió, el saiya hizo ojos al cielo –por favor…

-Vamos, Gohan ya no es un niño- replicó Goku, restándole importancia a la ausencia de su hijo mayor –ya va a llegar, no se pongan nerviosas por algo así…

Antes que terminara de hablar, Gohan aterrizó en medio del patio. Pan, que estaba cerca de él, saltó a sus brazos, feliz.

-Ya nos tenías preocupados- dijo Videl -¿por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿Qué quería Piccoro?

-De eso quiero hablarles- contestó Gohan, inseguro –lo que pasa es que… tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala… ¿cuál quieren escuchar?- soltó una risita nervioso, a la vez que la mayoría lo miraba con cierta confusión.

Después que Marron se sintiera mejor, Gohan decidió adelantarse a los otros tres, principalmente para preparar a todos por la llegada de los tres muchachos. No deseaba que se llevaran la misma desilusión de él cuando los vio por primera vez.

-Deja de dar la lata, chiquillo- gruñó Vegeta, que a pesar de no participar de la reunión, no se perdía detalle de la misma –habla de una vez qué demonios está ocurriendo. Hace un rato pude sentir que tres ki llegaban a la Tierra- esta vez todos lo miraban sorprendido -¿quiénes son? Ellos vienen hacia acá.

-Bueno, sobre eso quería hablar- Gohan pasó una mano por su nuca –son sobre los tres ki que llegaron hoy… ellos son Goten, Trunks y Marron…

-¡¿Qué?

Gohan esperó que todos se calmaran para continuar hablando. Esperó durante unos momentos, y continuó hablando.

-Pero… ¿dónde están?- preguntó Milk, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción -¿dónde está tú hermano, Gohan?

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Krilin -¿dónde…? ¿Por qué no vinieron a vernos a penas llegaron a la Tierra?- todos notaron la incomodidad en Gohan, por lo que esperaron a que él continuara hablando antes de continuar con sus preguntas.

-La verdad es que…- soltó un suspiro –ellos no saben quiénes somos- notó la confusión en el rostro de todos –al parecer, los que se los llevaron se encargaron de borrarles la memoria… así que no esperen una gran alegría por parte de ellos por estar aquí… de hecho, me da la impresión que ni siquiera lo desean.

Antes que Gohan pudiera decir algo más, Piccoro llegó junto con los tres muchachos, que mantuvieron una distancia prudente de todos, que los miraban con la boca abierta. La verdad era que ninguno sabía del todo cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera los del Escuadrón Siete, que al sentirse el centro de atención, estaban de lo más incómodos.

Por algunos momentos nadie se movió, ni siquiera los niños, que al sentir la llegada de tres desconocidos habían dejado sus juegos, y los miraban también, confundidos. La primera en acercarse a ellos, fue Bulma, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuró, llegando al frente de Trunks y observándolo directo a los ojos. El joven la quedó mirando, sin saber de qué manera reaccionar. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba cuando ella levantó una mano y tocó su cabello –sí eres tú… pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

-Yo…- Trunks comenzó, con intenciones de disculparse. Se sentía terriblemente mal por no recordarla, al darse cuenta que ella se veía tan feliz con su presencia –yo…

* * *

_-¡Mamá!- corría por la casa, sabía que tenía que llegar con ella o sufriría más de un daño en su integridad física. ¿Quién lo había obligado a meterse en la cámara de gravedad mientras su padre no estaba? -¡mamá!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Trunks?- la mujer de cabello corto y vestida con un buzo gris se asomó desde el laboratorio. Se notaba confundida por todo el escándalo que hacía el niño -¿por qué estás gritando?_

_-¡Mamá!- Trunks saltó a sus brazos -¡ayúdame, ayúdame!_

_-Pero…_

_Antes que terminara, a la distancia se podía ver a Vegeta, con cara de ogro. La mujer no necesitó más explicaciones. Soltó un suspiro y quedó mirando acusadoramente a su hijo._

_-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Trunks?- preguntó, el niño soltó una risita nerviosa, pero antes que alcanzara a contestar, los gritos de Vegeta sonaron por todo el lugar._

_-¡Ven acá de inmediato, mocoso!- la voz sonó por todo el pasillo -¡¿tienes idea de lo que le hiciste a la cámara de…?_

_-¡Vegeta!- los gritos de Bulma se escucharon mucho más fuertes -¡no le grites así a Trunks!_

_-¡Pero ese mocoso…!_

_-¡Basta, sigues gritando y tendrás que esperar un mes para que te repare la cámara de gravedad, ¿me escuchaste?- después de las palabras de Bulma, el príncipe de los saiyajins apretó los puños con furia, y dejó el cuarto, murmurando cosas que los otros dos no alcanzaron a escuchar._

_-Gracias… mamá…- Bulma miraba bastante molesta al niño, quien bajó la mirada con actitud culpable –lo siento…_

_-Como sea…- Bulma hizo ojos al cielo –no creas que saldrás tan bien de ésta, Trunks, ¿me escuchaste?_

_

* * *

_

-…- Trunks no fue capaz de hablar por algunos momentos, ¿qué diablos había sido eso? Podía reconocer el rostro de la mujer, era la misma que estaba en frente de él. ¿Acaso era un recuerdo, o algo así? Se sintió, por algunos momentos, pálido y tembloroso, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos -… ¿mamá?

Bulma abrió levemente la boca, sorprendida, y sin poder soportarlo más saltó a los brazos de Trunks, llorando a mares. Durante algunos momentos, Trunks se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, pero después la abrazó, lentamente, sin estar seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Marron quedó mirando a Goten, sin comprender nada. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros, inseguro.

-¿La recordó?- murmuró la rubia, confundida -¿la recordó? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que la recordara?, no entiendo…- la rubia dejó de murmurar cuando se dio cuenta que, cerca de ella, también habían dos personas -¿los conozco?- dijo con algo de brusquedad, arrepintiéndose luego, ya que supuso que ellos serían sus padres –yo… lo siento…

-No, está bien- contestó Krilin, sonriendo levemente –no me molesta decir que sacaste parte del carácter de tu madre…

Marron no supo si eso era una broma o no, por lo que sonrió levemente, con algo de inseguridad. No sabía qué decir ni hacer con ellos dos. Se sentía algo incómoda por no sentir la misma alegría que ellos al verlos.

El caso de Goten era… distinto. Por descarte se dio cuenta que su padre era Goku, por lo que lo miraba con bastante curiosidad. Goku, sonriendo levemente, se había acercado a él, junto con Milk. Ella con unos deseos locos de abrazarlo, pero conteniéndose, por no saber del todo si él lo aceptaría o no.

-Estamos muy contentos de que hayan vuelto- sonrió Goku, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Ustedes son mis padres, ¿cierto?- preguntó Goten, los otros dos asintieron, sonriendo -¡vaya! La verdad es que cuando pensamos en venir a la Tierra, no teníamos pensado encontrarnos con ustedes, esto es bastante inesperado.

-Ya, está bien- habló Piccoro –basta de todo esto. Necesitamos saber qué pasó con ustedes, y qué es eso del Imperio Dilmún que nos va a atacar.

-¿Ataque?- preguntó Goku, y Vegeta miró un poco más interesado al grupo. Había estado observando todo a una distancia prudente, sobre todo a Trunks. Como todos saben, él no era de expresar sus sentimientos, así que se quedó mirando todo, con cara de fastidio, para variar.

-¡Cállate, Piccoro!- gritó Milk, acercándose a Goten y abrazándolo por fin. Éste soltó una risita nerviosa -¡hace años que no los vemos, ¿no puedes esperar un poco más de tiempo para hablar de eso?

-¡¿Qué?- Piccoro a penas se controló -¡esos tipos no están esperando para atacarnos, mujer!

-¡Cállate!

Gohan y Videl, que estaban a una distancia prudente del grupo (él con Pan en sus brazos), miraban con cierta curiosidad la escena.

-¿Están seguros que son ellos?- preguntó ella.

-Sí- contestó Gohan –aunque no sepamos cómo serían Goten y Marron a esta edad, Trunks del futuro hizo su viaje al pasado, así que ahí tenemos una buena referencia. No podemos equivocarnos, sí son ellos… además, está lo del recuerdo de Trunks, que reconoció a Bulma.

-Claro, olvidé eso…- dijo Videl, suspirando. A ratos le parecía extraño que todo fuera tan fácil -¿por qué se supone que están aquí?

-Ah, eso… es lo que el señor Piccoro nos expliquen. Creo que es algo serio…

Los niños, a una distancia prudente, observaban con atención la escena, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, y quiénes eran esos tipos que habían llegado sin previo aviso al patio a interrumpir la fiesta.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Kenji, extrañado por la actitud de todos los adultos -¿por qué pareciera que lo conocen de hace tiempo, si es la primera vez que los vemos?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- dijo Bra -¿es que no escuchaste lo que Gohan dijo cuando llegó?

-Por supuesto que no- replicó Kenji, molesto y cruzándose de brazos -¿y sabes por qué?

-No me interesa- replicó Bra, dando vuelta la cara. Piccoro, que sin querer había escuchado lo que hablaban, enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué no te…?- Kenji hizo un gesto de impaciencia -¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Te estaba defendiendo porque _otra vez_ estabas discutiendo con Ariasu!

-¿Defendiéndome?- Bra lo quedó mirando, esta vez ella bastante más molesta que Kenji -¡sólo le ponías atención a ella!

-Esperen, esperen…- Ariasu, que se había dedicado a escuchar, intervino esta vez –nos estamos desenfocando del asunto. ¿Quiénes son ellos, Bra?

-¡Nuestros hermanos!- contestó la otra, casi gritando -¿¡es que no ves cómo están nuestros papás con ellos, como si fueran el centro del universo!

-Yo a tu papá lo veo como siempre…- dijo Kenji.

-Osh, por supuesto que él no importa, ¡no tiene sentimientos!- esta vez Piccoro se largó a reír, llamando la atención de los demás, que recordaron en esos momentos que los niños estaban presentes. Bra lo ignoró, continuando hablando con los otros niños -¿ustedes creen que quieran conocernos?

-¿Y por qué no querrían?- preguntó Ariasu, mirando a sus padres, que le pidieron que se acercara. Cuando estuvo junto con ellos, se dio cuenta de lo parecidos que eran Goten y su padre, lo que la hizo sentir mucho más segura respecto a él. Se puso, inconscientemente, al lado del Goku, casi detrás de él –hola…

-Hola- Goten sonrió, hincándose para quedar a su mismo nivel –soy Goten… supongo que tú eres mi hermanita menor.

-Sí, me llamo Ariasu- contestó ella, y se acercó un poco más a él, mirando con curiosidad su ropa y máscara, que la llevaba sobre la cabeza -¿qué se supone que eres?

-Junto con Marron y Trunks somos parte de uno de los Escuadrones, del número Siete… o bueno, lo éramos hasta que decidiéramos dejar el Imperio…

-Ah… ¿y por qué decidieron dejarlo?- volvió a preguntar Ariasu.

-Porque ellos nos mintieron…

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que eso es lo que todos queremos saber- intervino Piccoro, cuando Goten se estaba preparando para contestar –será mejor que nos cuenten todo, desde lo que recuerdan.

-Eso no significa un problema para nosotros- sonrió Goten, parándose nuevamente y sonriendo –de hecho, es nuestra intención, para que puedan prepararse para el ataque del Imperio. Sacando cuentas, me imagino que estarán aquí en unos… ¿tres o cuatro días?... ¿qué piensan ustedes?- les preguntó a Marron y a Trunks, que se miraron unos momentos.

-Opto por los tres días- contestó Marron, y la hizo detenerse dos niños que la miraban desde su lado, con notable curiosidad. Ellos no eran otros que Kenji y Pan, que se había soltado de su padre hacía sólo unos momentos. La chica, por algunos momentos, se sintió bastante nerviosa -¿qué es lo que quieren?- les preguntó.

-Se supone que eres mi hermana mayor- dijo Kenji –o eso es lo que se supone…

-¿Ah si?- Marron miró a Krilin, que asintió -¿cómo es que te llamas?

-Kenji- contestó el niño, que continuó hablando –según tengo entendido, a ti te llevaron o algo así, cuando eras niña…

-Sí, eso también tengo entendido yo- sonrió levemente ella, le parecía simpático ese niño que, a pesar de tener el cabello oscuro, sabía que el color de ojos eran del mismo color que el de ella. Pudo notar que esa explicación no lo dejó muy contento -¿pasa algo?

-Es sólo que me parece raro- contestó Kenji, cruzándose de brazos –si se supone que no se acuerdan de nosotros, ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?

-Eso te lo contestaré cuando les contemos a todos lo que ha pasado estos años- contestó Marron, y luego miró a Piccoro –usted me dijo que me podía ayudar a rechazar a Ehos, ¿cierto?

-Sí- contestó el otro –para ello es necesario que se queden en la Tierra durante unos días…

-Sí, bueno, eso está levemente asumido- contestó Marron –lo que quería pedirle… hum… si usted conoce alguna manera de que podamos recuperar nuestras memorias- todos miraron con interés a Piccoro, sobre todo los padres de los muchachos.

-Eso no lo sé, depende de qué fue lo que les hicieron- contestó Piccoro, los tres jóvenes bajaron la cabeza, algo desanimados.

-Siempre están las Esferas del Dragón- sonrió Bulma, mirando animadamente a Trunks -¿las recuerdas?- el chico se encogió de hombros, confuso. Con suerte había recordado a su madre, difícil que lograra otro avance en tan poco tiempo (según él)

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Marron, interesada.

-Son unas esferas mágicas, con ellas se llama a Shen Long, un dragón que cumple deseos.

-¿De verdad?, suena genial- sonrió Goten.

-Y eso que no lo has visto- dijo Ariasu, que estaba a su lado. Goten sonrió ante el rostro emocionante que tenía –es impresionante, si es de día, el cielo se oscurece, y su voz se escucha por todas partes…

-Ustedes ya lo han visto, creo- dijo Krilin, pensativo, luego se encogió de hombros –en fin, creo que ya es hora, Piccoro tiene razón, es necesario que nos expliquen qué ha pasado con ustedes todo este tiempo.

Trunks, que no había participado del todo en la conversación, miraba casi fijamente a Vegeta. Suponía que él era su padre, después de todo, aparecía en el recuerdo, y si le hacía caso a su madre, a pesar de notarse tan agresivo, algo tenía que significar. Por otro lado, y muy cerca de él, pudo ver a una niña que lo miraba casi fijamente. Se parecía mucho a su madre.

-Ella es tu hermana- dijo Bulma, cuando se dio cuenta de quien miraba –se llama Bra.

-Se parece mucho a ti- sonrió Trunks, mirando levemente a su madre -¿puedo pensar que se parecen también en el carácter?

-Eso no podría asegurarlo- contestó Bulma, sonriendo levemente –aunque quizás sí, pero lo que más tiene es el orgullo de tu padre.

Trunks desvió sus ojos, y observó a Vegeta, que continuaba a la distancia. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?, ¿quedarse ahí y esperar? ¿Tal vez acercarse él mismo a su padre y tratar de hablar con él?

-No te quemes la cabeza- dijo Bulma con voz comprensiva, quizás le había leído los pensamientos, o algo parecido –tu padre tiene algunos problemas de sociabilización, por eso mantiene distancia. Pero estoy segura que está contento por verlos otra vez, sobre todo a ti- ella le sonreía –ven, vamos. Les serviremos comida, me imagino que tendrán hambre, sobre todo tú y Goten, con ese estómago de saiyajin.

-¿Saiya-qué?- preguntó el muchacho, pero Bulma sólo una pequeña risita.

Trunks volvió a sonreír, a la vez que su madre se dirigía hacia la mesa. Volvió a mirar a Vegeta, curioso, y lo observó con atención. Parecía no poner atención a nada en su alrededor, de brazos cruzados y expresión molesta. Cuando Trunks iba a seguir a sus amigos, notó que de pronto lo quedaba mirando, sin cambiar la expresión.

El muchacho sólo lo quedó mirando, esperando que le dijera cualquier cosa, incluso que lo retara por verlo tanto. Pero, contrario a lo que esperara, esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

**Holas!**

**Espero que estén súper!, y con menos cosas que hacer que yo, jejeje.**

**Bueno, hoy ando con pocas cosas que decir, así que agradezco a Marby, Artemis Road y 18girl, por sus reviews.**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cinco. **

* * *

Marron, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, miraba con aburrimiento comer a sus amigos. Eso era pan de cada día, y la verdad era que siempre, en cierta medida, le quitaba el hambre... es que, ¿quién sería capaz de comer con tranquilidad con esos dos salvajes en la misma mesa? Por eso normalmente prefería comer con las chicas con las que había estado entrenando cuando niña. Al menos en esos momentos tenía una explicación a eso mucho más decente que la se decía en la base (exceso de apetito): la raza saiyajin era así. Y Goten y Trunks pertenecían a ella, o al menos, la mitad de su sangre era de ella.

Eso fue lo que les explicaron las personas con las que se habían encontrado, que según ellos, eran sus padres, hermanos y conocidos (al menos estaban medianamente seguros de que lo eran, ya que Trunks había logrado reconocer a su madre). Marron no tenía idea quiénes eran esos saiyajin, y la verdad era que mientras más se acordaba cómo comían sus amigos, menos le interesaba realmente saber más de ellos.

-¡Oigan, por favor!- Marron llamó la atención de todos, golpeando con su mano la mesa -¿Cuándo van a aprender a comer decentemente?

-Es un caso perdido- dijo Krilin, encogiéndose de hombros -ya deberías estar acostumbrada a ello, si son compañeros de equipo.

-Siempre que como con ellos, al final no disfruto la comida porque me da asco- dijo Marron, causando la risa de algunos de los presentes -normalmente almuerzo separada de ellos, pero a ratos es inevitable tener que verlos cuando parecen animales salvajes de quién sabe qué planeta desconocido.

-Yo que pasha esh que tu...

-¡Goten!- la rubia interrumpió a su amigo al vuelo -¡no seas asqueroso, no me interesa ver la comida que tienes en la boca! Se los he pedido millares de veces y aún así no cambian.

-No te enojes, Marron- le pidió Bulma -no tienes que estresarte con ellos, simplemente acéptalos como son, así le verás el lado positivo.

Marron volvió su mirada hacia sus dos amigos, que esta vez eran acompañados por Goku y Vegeta, que tenían prácticamente el mismo espectáculo.

-¿Eso tiene algo positivo?- preguntó, la mayoría sólo se encogió de hombros.

Finalmente, y después de esperar a que los dos muchachos quedaran satisfechos, comenzaron a relatar su propia experiencia en el Imperio Dilmun. Aunque la que parecía ser la comunicadora oficial del grupo era Marron, más que nada porque ella tomó la palabra y explicó lo sucedido.

-El sistema que el Imperio tiene para integrar planetas, es buscar alternativas para evitar que sea una conquista violenta- decía la rubia, pero la risa de Vegeta la interrumpió. Ella lo quedó mirando por algunos momentos -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Que es _imposible_ que haya una conquista de planetas que sea pacífica- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos -los conquistados tendrían que ser imbéciles si es que no se resisten.

-No necesariamente- contestó tranquila Marrron -no se trata sólo de conquistar planetas, y prácticamente hacer desaparecer a sus habitantes y después que sean como juguetes o que los vendan a mejores postores, como hacía Freezer y su agradable y extendida familia- Vegeta frunció aún más el cejo al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Conocen a Freezer?- preguntó Goku, también sorprendido.

-Obviamente no en persona- dijo esta vez Trunks -es sólo que su método es lo que nos enseñan que no se debe hacer. Por lo que veo, Freezer llegó tan lejos como para que ustedes lo conocieran... ¿vino a la Tierra en algún momento?

-Sí- contestó Bulma, algo dudosa -vino después que Goku lo derrotara en el planeta Namek, sólo para cobrar venganza... pero gracias a Kami no alcanzó a hacer el daño que tenía pensado.

-En fin, continuando con la historia- dijo la rubia -el proceso de conquista es bien simple. Primero, uno de los Escuadrones se presenta ante el principal representante del lugar, ya sea rey o dios, y se dialoga con él, tratando de convencerlo de que acepte integrarse al Imperio. Se le dan los motivos para que se sientan seguros con su opción, como avances tecnológicos, integración a la economía, seguridad por ser parte de nosotros, voz y voto para la resolución de temas importantes y cosas así...

-Suena una conquista con más ventajas que desventajas- dijo Milk -no creo que todo sea tan perfecto...

-Por supuesto que no- gruñó Vegeta, desde su rincón -¿qué es lo que el Imperio ese pide a cambio de la integración?

-Obviamente que el desarme de los ejércitos y término de cualquier conflicto bélico en el interior del planeta- Vegeta hizo un gesto burlesco -no se puede esperar otra cosa. Incluso, se deja a los propios gobernantes que continúen siendo los represententantes, y a los hijos de los mismos, los futuros gobernantes, se los lleva a la misma capital para que sean bien educados y puedan guiar a su pueblo hacia el bien común.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio por algunos momentos. Los oyentes estaban bastante sorprendidos por lo que Marron les explicaba, ya que estaban acostumbrados a tiranos codiciosos que deseaban ser dueños de planetas, vender a sus habitantes como si se tratara de cualquier objeto, si es que no los mataban y exterminaban cualquier ser viviente.

-¿Qué pasa si un planeta se niega a ser parte del Imperio?- preguntó Gohan, recordando que esa era su situación actual.

-Se acaba el diálogo, y se continúa la conquista- contestó Marron, con simpleza -se ataca el planeta, dependiendo de la fuerza militar que tenga, o los guerreros que la defiendan. Incluso, eso mismo es una de las condiciones que hacen que un Escuadrón o otro sea mejr para algunos planetas.

-¿Por qué no los enviaron austedes a la Tierra?- preguntó esta vez Piccoro -Dende dijo que estaba esperando que viniera el Escuadrón Tres.

-La primera explicación que se viene a mi cabeza, es que el Escuadrón Tres es más fuerte que nosotros, aunque según nos han dicho, estamos bastante parejos- dijo Marron -aunque también está la posibilidad de que no nos enviaran porque temían que pudiéramos reconocer el lugar, o a alguna persona, como pasó con Trunks.

-Puede ser...- murmuró Goku, que se notaba bastante pensativo.

-Lo que yo quiero saber, es cómo fue que ustedes fueron elegidos para ser parte de un Escuadrón, y cómo supieron que son terrícolas- dijo Krilin.

-No esmuy complicado, resulta que hace unas cuantas semanas, después de una misión que teníamos con otro escuadrón, tuvimos un pequeño descontrol y al final nos castigaron a los seis- Goten estaba abriendo la boca para intervenir, pero la rubia lo detuvo -no son necesarios los detalles- dijo, agregando una mirada que al muchacho le dio a entender que de verdad, no lo era -el caso es que a una amiga nuestra, Lin, la dejaron en la biblioteca, y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad con la mayoría de los integrantes de los Escuadrones.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó alguien.

-Según nos habían dicho en un primer momento, nosotros somos sobrevivientes de nuestra raza, porque nuestro planeta sufrió algún daño que era irreparable. Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron cuando niños, al momento de comenzar con el entrenamiento... supongo que será después del lavado de cerebro...- agregó luego, con un leve tono irónico.

-Entonces, podemos suponer que en ciertos casos, secuestran a niños fuertes y se los llevan para que former parte de sus escuadrones- dijo Gohan -¿eran los únicos terrícolas?

-Sí- contestó Goten -se supone que cuando algún escuadrón sufre alguna pérdida, se vuelve a crear a otro de la misma raza. A los que quedan los vuelven a reubicar, creo... aunque nunca nos cruzamos con alguno de los anteriores de nosotros...

-En fin, suponemos que el ataque será pronto, aunque no sabemos con cuánto atacarán... quizás se esforzarán más porque saben que somos traidores... no lo sé... ¿se ha dado alguna vez que el Escuadrón los traicionara?

-Creo que no- Marron se encogió de hombros -no se me ocurre quién puede ser tan tontos como nosotros.

-Buen punto- sonrió Goten.

-Supongo que Goten y Trunks son los guerreros, ¿cierto?- dijo Krilin, sonriendo y cambiando un poco el tema de conversación -¿qué se supone que haces tú en el grupo?- le preguntó a Marron, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-En pocas palabras, soy quien guía las misiones- contestó, se notaba un dejo de burla en su voz -algo así como su jefa...

-¡No eres nuestra jefa!- dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-No podemos tener nuevamente esta discusión- dijo ella, con un gesto de autosuficiencia -siempre que empiezan con eso, termino ganando, así que háganse un favor y no se pongan en vergüenza en frente de nuestras familias- los otros dos la quedaron mirando bastante picados, lo que, por supuesto, ensanchó más la sonrisa de Marron.

-Sólo dices eso porque eres la favorita de Ehos- dijo Trunks, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, con un tono infantil que todos reconocieron. No le gustaba perder, mucho menos con Marron -a nosotros dos nunca nos soportó demasiado.

-Por supuesto que no, siempre que estaba ella cualquiera de los dos se mandaba alguna embarrada- replicó Marron -además, soy la Ninmah del grupo, Ehos se comunica directamente conmigo para las misiones, y yo le consulto a ella lo que debemos hacer y no.

-Sigues órdenes, igual que nosotros- dijo simplemente Goten, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al menos mi categoría es mejor que la de ustedes...- murmuró Marron, como quien no quiere la cosa. Los otros dos la quedaron mirando escandalizados.

-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad- dijo Goten -¿tienes idea del entrenamiento que pasamos cuando niños?

-¿Y ustedes tienen idea del entrenamiento que nosotras tenemos que tomar?- replicó Marron, bruscamente -no todo es aprender a machacarse a golpes, ¿sabían?

Observando la escena, una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Gohan. Videl, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo quedó mirando interrogante.

-Me alegra ver que ahora Marron puede defenderse en contra de esos dos- dijo Gohan -cuando niños siempre la hacían rabiar y terminaba llorando porque la molestaban demasiado.

-¡A ver si ya se callan, mocosos!- la voz de Vegeta retumbó en el lugar, lo que, por supuesto, causó el efecto deseado: los tres integrantes del Escuadrón Siete lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco, o algo así -¡ahora, se comportan según su edad! Quiero saber cuándo van a llegar a atacarnos, y alguna aproximación de su fuerza.

-Bueno, hace un rato calculábamos que como en dos días- dijo Marron, pensativa -sí, yo creo que más o menos será en ese tiempo... en cuanto a lo otro, tengo la impresión que mandarán a algún contingente junto con el Escuadrón Tres, que originalmente era el que iba a ser enviado a la Tierra para iniciar las negociaciones.

-¿Cuál es su nivel?- preguntó Goku, su voz sonando algo emocionada por la inminencia del posible combate.

-Ahm, comparando... se supone que nosotros estamos cerca- contestó esta vez Goten -aunque nunca nos enfrentamos, todos pensaban que nos superaban por poco, aunque no es algo que podamos estar seguros...

-Ah, entonces no hay que preocuparse- dijo Vegeta, con desdén. Tanto Marron como sus dos compañeros lo quedaron mirando, enarcando una ceja.

-Eso no sonó muy cortés...- murmuró Marron.

-No le hagan caso a Vegeta- dijo Bulma, mirando feo a su pareja -siempre es lo mismo, anda todo engreído y al momento de la batalla siempre lo hacen morder el polvo.

-¡Calla esa boca, mujer!- gritó Vegeta -¡no tienes idea de lo que hablas!

-Por supuesto que sí, no por nada llevo más de veinte años contigo- replicó la científica, causando la risa de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Bien, dejando de lado los problemas matrimoniales- dijo Goku, sonriente -¿qué les parece si mañana entrenamos con ustedes?- preguntó -así podremos estar más o menos en conocimiento de lo que podemos esperar de ellos.

-Buena idea- asintió Trunks.

Ahora que las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas, se dieron cuenta que el tiempo no se había detenido por ellos. En esos momentos estaba anocheciendo, y ya la fiesta daba todas sus señales de que había llegado a su fin... aunque definitivamente había acabado cuando llegaron los tres muchachos, ya que todos se sentaron alrededor de ellos y escucharon sus historias. Sólo los niños permanecieron más ajenos a todo eso, siendo observados de cerca por cierta rubia...

-¿Los han entrenado?- preguntó de pronto, lo que tomó a todos por sorpresa, ya que no sabían a qué se referían -ellos, los niños, ¿están entrenados?

-Ah, sí- Goku sonrió, mirándolos -Ariasu, Pan y Kenji lo están, a Bra no le gusta luchar...

-Ah...- Marron trató de sonar y verse despreocupada, logró convencer a todos los presentes, excepto a sus dos amigos, que la quedaron mirando con suspicacia.

-¿Dónde se van a quedar?- preguntó de pronto Bulma -¿tienen dónde dormir?

Los tres se miraron, algo inseguros. Tenían su nave espacial, pero en esos momentos no era segura para ninguno de ellos, ya que seguramente los estaban vigilando, esperando el momento en que ellos volvieran.

-No- contestó Trunks -no es seguro que volvamos a nuestra nave...

-Entonces espero que se queden acá- sonrió Bulma, encantada -hay habitaciones suficientes para los tres...

-No, yo quiero que Goten vuelva con nosotros- dijo Milk, mirando a su hijo con ojos suplicantes -por favor...

-Por mí no hay problema- contestó Goten, sonriendo -mañana podemos juntarnos temprano a entrenar, ¿les parece?- sus dos amigos asintieron -eso sí, antes de partir, quisiera hablar con ustedes.

Los otros dos asintieron y se alejaron del grupo, conversando a hablar. Todos los demás, que se habían quedado con las ganas, quedaron mirando a Piccoro, que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero ya sabía que muy pronto comenzaría el interrogatorio, primero lo dejarían escuchar tranquilo.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó Goten a Marron -¿por qué preguntaste sobre los niños?

-¿Qué no es lógico?- replicó ella -nosotros desertamos del grupo, necesitab gente para el Escuadrón Siete, que siempre ha sido integrado por terrícolas.

Abriendo los ojos, debido a la sorpresa, los dos muchachos quedaron mirando a los niños, que en esos momentos estaban todos reunidos en el patio, ajenos a lo que ocurría con sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Trunks, mirando a su hermana, tan parecida a su madre, además.

-No completamente- contestó la rubia -se me ocurre que pueden venir a buscarlos en cualquier momento, y creo que será a ellos, son bastante fuertes. No sería de extrañar, además, tenemos los mismos padres.

-Bueno, de momento no podemos hacer nada- dijo Trunks, hablando con seguridad -tenemos que estar atentos a ellos, tratar que no estén solos en ningún momento, si es que están reúnidos. Al menos sabemos que de otra forma no los buscarán.

-De todas formas, ellos tienen ventaja con respecto a nosotros- dijo Goten, y los otros dos lo quedaron mirando, como pidiéndole una explicación -si es que se los llevaran, nosotros podremos ir por ellos, a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con nosotros- los otros dos asintieron -¿se los decimos a ellos?

-De momento, creo que no- contestó Marron -aún no estamos del todo seguro si vendrán, ni siquiera sabemos si serán ellos los escogidos, sólo estamos especulando.

-Sí.

Los tres muchachos volvieron con el grupo, que los esperaba. Goku y su familia esperaba a Goten, todos reunidos. El muchacho se acercó a ellos, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su padre, y se despidió de ambos. Tanto Trunks como Marron lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- le preguntó ella.

-Eh...- Goten quedó mirando a su padre, y se soltó, enrojeciendo levemente- eh... no sé, la verdad... fue un acto inconsciente.

-Está bien- la sonrisa de Goku bien que podía definirse como de oreja a oreja -creo que tuviste un recuerdo, o algo así. Para que pueda teletransportarte conmigo, es necesario que estemos en contacto.

-Genial- contestó Goten, sonriente, y volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Goku -Nos vemos mañana, muchachos. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, me avisan, ¿eh?

-Chao, Goten- se despidieron los otros dos, y momentos después, la familia Son en pleno dejó la propiedad de la Corporación Cápsula.

-Krilin, 18 y Kenji se quedarán con nosotros esta noche- dijo Bulma a los muchachos -así que tú también, Marron, la chica asintió, y momentos después se sintió invadida por dos niños que llegaron a sus piernas.

-Marron, muéstranos algo genial que puedas hacer- dijo Kenji, sus ojos y los de Bra prácticamente brillando de la emoción -por favor, por favor...

La rubia miró ligeramente a Trunks, que sonriendo divertido se encogió de hombros. Momentos después, la chica también lo hacía, y miró entusiasmada a los niños.

-Muy bien, tengo mucho que mostrarles- dijo ella, ante la mirada animada de todos los demás.

Para los niños fue prácticamente un show. Para los demás, una muestra de destreza por parte de Marron. Para Trunks, una razón más que le validaba su razón para estar enamorado de ella. Pudo verla graciosa jugar con las piedras a su alrededor, haciéndolas levitar y lanzándolas a grandes velocidades en contra de enemigos imaginarios, levantar esa densa neblina que siempre confundía a aquelos que no eran capaces de sentir el ki de los demás, tan densa que a penas se permite la visibilidad a unos cuantos metros de distancia, entre otros. Kenji y Bra jugaban alrededor de Marron, tomando cada capacidad que ella hacía como un reto personal para vencerlo.

-¿Eso lo aprendiste siendo Ninmah?- preguntó Bulma, viendo fascinada las luces de energía que iban a su alrededor de manera lenta.

-Sí- contestó Marron -aunque no sabamos luchar tan bien, lo que nosotras hacemos en las luchas no tiene que ver tanto con eso, es más de apoyo.

Rato después, cuando ya era de noche, Trunks se encontró con Marron afuera. Habían estado, durante un rato, con sus padres, tratando de establecer una conversación más o menos fluida, para comenzar a romper el hielo con ellos. Aunque ninguno de los dos salió completamente satisfecho de aquello, lo consideraban un pequeño avance.

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó, acercándose a ella. La chica le sonrió.

-Nada... sólo observaba el cielo...- Trunks tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado -¿te das cuenta? De ser sólo el Escuadrón Siete, pasamos a ser hijos, tener familia, un hogar... ¿no te sorprende el cambio?

-Claro, lo es para todos... incluso para ellos- dijo Trunks -no lo sé, quizás sólo necesitemos tiempo... en una de esas ellos se habitúan, y nosotros nos acostumbramos a ellos.

-Lo que puede ayudar a ello es que recuperemos la memoria... aunque bueno, no se qué tanto pueda recordar yo, pero a ustedes les servirá.

-Sí, como sea, eso se verá en su momento...

Desde unas de las ventanas del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula, dos pares de ojos miraban con atención al escena.

-¿Tú crees que sean novios?- preguntó Krilin, bajito, como si los dos muchachos que estuvieran afuera pudieran escucharlo.

-Bueno... el que ahora se estén besando me da una buena respuesta- contestó Bulma, con emoción -¡no pensé que seríamos consuegros!

-No seas mentirosa- replicó Krilin -si desde que eran niños tú y Milk se peleaban a Marron para alguno de sus hijos.

Y soltando unas últimas risas, ambos observaron cómo ella se apoyaba en el hombro de Trunks, descansando.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Empezando, les quiero desear un muy feliz año 2011 a todos ustedes, que esté lleno de éxitos y cariño de los suyos.**

**Ahora, a lo nuestro. Todo lo que Marron explicó sobre el Imperio de Dilmun, su estructura y conquista, fue inspirado, en aspectos generales, al sistema que tenía el Imperio Inca para la anexión de pueblos precolombinos. Bueno, creo que eso es lo único que aclarar de este capítulo...**

**Agradecimientos a Artemis Road, 18 Girl y Marby, por dejar comentarios en el capítulo anterior.**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Seis.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Goten, Goten!- la voz de Ariasu, corriendo hacia su hermano, se escuchó fuerte en el lugar. Ella saltó a sus brazos, siendo recibida por un contento muchacho -¡tienes que venir conmigo! Te voy a mostrar cuál era tu cuarto, y también tus juguetes. Después vamos al mío y seguimos.

-Está bien, vamos- aceptó el otro, caminando hacia la casa -¿quieres venir con nosotros, Pan?- le preguntó a su sobrina, que sonrió ampliamente y quedó mirando a sus padres.

-¡¿Puedo ir con él?- les preguntó, emocionada. Riendo, Videl le dijo que sí, haciendo que soltara un gritito por lo feliz que se sintió -¡Vamos, tío Goten!

Los tres caminaron, de lo más felices. Fueron seguidos de cerca por Videl y Milk, que sintieron curiosidad por lo que podrían hacer dentro. Una vez que entraron, tanto Gohan como Goku quedaron mirando a Piccoro, que al parecer esperaba ese momento para hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?- preguntó Goku -¿es algo grave?

-No sé si llamarlo grave, pero puedo asegurar que es delicado- contestó el Namek, lo que por supuesto, encendió más la curiosidad de los otros dos –según lo que entendí, el Escuadrón Siete siempre está integrado por terrícolas, y cuando a ellos se los llevaron, fue porque algo le había ocurrido con uno de ellos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante?- preguntó Goku.

-Necesitan a unos nuevos integrantes- dijo Gohan, que había comprendido rápidamente hacia dónde iba el asunto –porque ellos tres renunciaron.

-Exacto- contestó Piccoro –eso quiere decir que ellos van a volver y se van a llevar a tres niños terrestres, para entrenarlos y que sean parte de sus Escuadrones- guardó silencio, y Goku, que tenía la mirada casi fija hacia él, se dio cuenta que había algo más en todo eso, que preocupaba al Namek.

-Está bien, entiendo esa parte- dijo el saiya –van a ver tres niños más que esos se van a llevar… ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó, y Piccoro hizo ojos al cielo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- preguntó, casi perdiendo la paciencia –si la vez anterior se llevaron a Goten, Marron y Trunks, fue porque al menos los dos niños tenían conocimientos que ellos buscaban, ellos sabían pelear, tienen sangre saiyajin.

Esta vez Goku frunció el cejo, dándose cuenta hacia dónde quería ir Piccoro. Gohan también se dio cuenta, por supuesto, pero sólo guardó silencio, mirando hacia el interior de la casa de sus padres.

-¿Ellos piensan que se querrán llevar a los niños?- preguntó Goku, su voz perdiendo la ligereza de antaño.

-Sería lo más lógico- contestó Piccoro –seguramente ellos, a su edad, son los más fuertes del planeta.

-Creo que tenemos otro problema- dijo Gohan, y los otros dos lo quedaron mirando –son cuatro niños, no sabemos a quiénes se llevarán.

-¿Qué no es lógico?- preguntó Goku –Ariasu, Pan y Bra tienen sangre saiyajin, ellas son muy fuertes…

-Eso es verdad- asintió Piccoro, que a esas alturas ya estaba cruzado de brazos –pero si lo pensamos, Kenji tiene más entrenamiento que Bra, incluso Pan es más fuerte que ella, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. No podemos apostar por lo que dices. Además, hay otro punto. Según lo que entendí, los Ninmah sólo son mujeres, pero los guerreros no sabemos si sólo son hombres…

-Señor Piccoro, ¿escuchó si había alguna clase de condición para que se llevaran a los niños?- preguntó Gohan, más que nada para saber si es que tenían que vigilarlos o no.

-Creo que tienen que estar juntos…- dio media vuelta, con intenciones de alejarse –creo que sería prudente que no se lo contásemos a nadie más, podrían sentirse ofendidos o algo así, y no querer cooperar. Tenemos que esperar a que decidan contarnos ellos.

-¿O esperar a que se los lleven?- dijo Gohan, con cierta ironía.

-Pueden llevárselos, pero de nuestro lado estarán ellos tres, y podrán llevarnos a ellos.

Piccoro se alejó volando, y los otros dos decidieron entrar a la casa sin hacer comentarios sobre lo conversado. Se dirigieron a la habitación que usó Goten antes que se lo llevaran, y los encontraron a todos ahí. Pudieron ver que Ariasu y Goten estaban sentados en el suelo, la primera le mostraba cada uno de los juguetes que alguna vez fueron de él, emocionada. El muchacho sonreía, y los observaba con cierta nostalgia, y después se los entregaba a Pan, que los dejaba ordenados en el piso, a un lado de ellos.

-Pero Pan- dijo Gohan, con un tono de broma –Goten nunca dejó sus juguetes así- todos lo quedaron mirando confundidos, así que extendió una mano y lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de ki, que logró que todo quedara desordenado en el piso –así los dejaba cada día, y era la guerra con mamá para que los ordenara antes de cenar.

-Era una guerra- suspiró Milk –aunque después fue peor, cuando Goku revivió. Siempre se ponía de su lado y Gohan se desligaba completamente de la situación con la sola excusa de que estaba estudiando o hablando por teléfono.

-No es muy diferente ahora- sonrió Goten, sonriendo –Marron se desespera conmigo a veces en algunas misiones, dice que soy muy desordenado.

-¿Y tiene razón?- preguntó Goku, con un dejo de diversión. Le alegraba enormemente el ver que su hijo no había cambiado mucho durante los años que habían pasado.

-La verdad es que sí- dijo el otro, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza –hasta Trunks se desespera a veces, pero en realidad lo que dice Trunks no me importa mucho, en cuando Marron, cuando se enoja, es mejor salir corriendo.

-Pareciera herencia de los sayiajins- sonrió Goku –todos tienen mujeres que causan miedo…

-Es que ustedes no han visto a Marron enojada- dijo Goten –con todos esos poderes de Ninmah es capaz de hacerte aparecer en cualquier otra parte con sólo no tener deseos de escucharte. Aunque de seguro la peor parte se la lleva Trunks, como los dos están juntos.

-¿Ah si?- Milk se notó algo sorprendida -¿juntos… como novios?

-¿No…?- Goten puso cara de extrañeza -¿novios? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Son más que amigos…- se adelantó a decir Goku, pensativo –es que ellos… no sé, se besan, toman de la mano, les gusta eso del contacto…

-Ah, sí, entonces son novios- Goten soltó una carcajada –les gusta hacer todas esas cosas, aunque en el Imperio no está permitido que hayan esos tipos de relaciones entre los miembros de un mismo escuadrón.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Videl, Goten se encogió de hombros.

-Es de las pocas cosas que no nos han explicado las razones… simplemente no-se-puede- dijo Goten, imitando una voz de mujer –es increíble que Marron desobedeciera en algo a Ehos, en pocas palabras, la adora.

-¿Ehos fue quien la atacó, cierto?- preguntó Gohan, su hermano menor asintió.

-Sí, pero si sacamos eso de sus actos, fue quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Cuando con Trunks dijimos que Marron era su favorita, no mentíamos. No es por halagarla, pero Marron era de las mejores estudiantes, con Trunks sospechábamos que la quería nombrar su sucesora.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Videl –oye, Goten, tengo una pregunta. Según nos contaban, el Imperio en sí es… ideal, me refiero con los beneficios que trae sobre los planetas que conquistan y sobre su gente, y pareciera que ustedes mismos lo defienden mucho.

-Claro que lo haremos- dijo Goten, aunque su expresión cambió un poco a algo más triste –es lo único que conocemos, y la verdad, no es tan malo… es decir, todos somos parte de él, y el respeto que hay es mucho, sobre todo por parte de los Gobernantes, y también de los Eshunna, que son los segundos en la jerarquía. Ehos es una de ellas.

-Entonces… ¿por qué decidieron venir?- preguntó Milk.

-Al menos yo, tenía curiosidad- contestó Goten, encogiéndose de hombros –teníamos nuestra vida relativamente tranquila en el Imperio, y de pronto nos dicen que nuestro planeta no fue destruido en realidad, y que sigue habitado. Tenía deseos de venir, y en una de esas encontrar a mi familia, y todo eso…

-¿Y quedarse…?- preguntó Milk -¿tienes ganas de quedarte?- todos notaron en su voz un pequeño temblor, seguramente por lo que el otro podría contestar. Goten la quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego sonrió.

-Ahora sí- contestó –ahora sí quiero quedarme.

-¡Goten!- sin previo aviso, Ariasu saltó a las piernas de su hermano –ya viste todos tus juguetes, ahora tienes que venir a mi cuarto a ver los tuyos- le dijo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a ir con ella.

-Tienes que dejar eso para mañana, Ariasu- dijo Goku, que salió detrás de ellos –ya es tarde y tienes que dormir… ¡Ariasu!

-¿Desde cuándo papá está tan preocupado con el horario de Ariasu?- le preguntó Gohan a Milk, bastante extrañado.

-Desde que tiene que quedarse con ella hasta que se duerma- contestó Milk, sonriendo. Tanto Gohan como Videl se largaron a reír.

* * *

El día estaba con un sol brillante en la capital del Oeste, donde al día siguiente todos se volvieron a reunir, en torno a los tres jóvenes que habían sido secuestrados hacía años atrás. A diferencia del día anterior, que estaban vestidos según su papel de mensajeros del Imperio de Dilmún, ese día parecían llevar ropas más cotidianas y cómodas. Pantalones y camisetas de diferentes colores, a su elección.

-Bien, comencemos a entrenar- dijo Vegeta, preparándose. De momento, habían decidido que se quedarían en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula, al menos hasta que las luchas se tornaran más violentas de lo que tenían pensado.

-¿Cómo quieren que lo hagamos?- preguntó Goten, con cierta inocencia -¿luchamos por separados o cómo el Escuadrón?

Vegeta y Goku se miraron unos momentos, y antes que pudieran contestar, Piccoro habló por ellos, diciendo simplemente "Escuadrón". Instantes después, los tres desaparecieron de su vista.

Los niños, que estaban sentados cerca observando el entrenamiento, estaban con la boca abierta al notar que, junto con desaparecer, también los hacían sus ki. Era por eso que no se sorprendían al ver que podían golpear a los otros con relativa facilidad, apareciendo cerca de ellos y lanzando golpes de puños y patadas.

-¡¿Quieren salir de una vez y pelear de frente, mocosos?- gritó en una oportunidad Vegeta, cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarse más de la cuenta. Lo enojó más aún el sentir la risa de Marron cerca, instantes después que Goten llegara al frente suyo, dispuesto a golpearlo. Cuando Vegeta trató de moverse para bloquear el golpe, se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, a pesar de estar como Súper Saiyajin -¡¿Qué demonios?

-¿Sorprendido?- le preguntó Goten, sonriendo divertido y deteniéndose antes de golpearlo.

-¿Cómo es que lo hacen?- preguntó Gohan. Marron y Trunks aparecieron cerca de él.

-Todo es por Marron- contestó Trunks –es la tarea de las Ninmah, que no saben pelear, pero sí son gran apoyo para las conquistas.

-Ahora entiendo por qué son capaces de conquistar planetas solos- dijo Piccoro –yo pensaba que era por su sangre saiyajin, pero veo que ni siquiera se han transformado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre saiyajin?- preguntó Trunks, confundido.

-Uno se vuelve más fuerte- contestó Goku –miren- sin esfuerzo, se transformó en súper saiyajin. Definitivamente lo que más sorprendió a los tres, fue el cambio de color de su cabello y sus ojos –este es el primer nivel.

-Esto es genial- sonrió Goten -¿yo también puedo hacerlo?

-Al menos lo hacían antes que se fueran- dijo Gohan –y que pudieran hacerlo a su edad era realmente avanzado. Nos sorprendieron a todos cuando lo lograron, con papá tuvimos que entrenar mucho para lograrlo.

-Basta de cháchara- gruñó Vegeta –volvamos a entrenar, pero ahora sin que intervenga la mocosa.

-Como quieran- sonrió Marron, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia donde estaban los niños, sentándose a su lado –les haré compañía un rato.

-¿Cómo es que lograste hacer todo eso?- le preguntó Kenji, maravillado.

-Con mucho entrenamiento- contestó Marron –fueron años de trabajo muy duro, y aún hay algunas cosas que me cuesta bastante lograr.

-Aún así estuvo genial- dijo Pan, apoyándose en su pierna y mirándola con carita emocionada -¿me puedes enseñar a hacer todo eso, Marron?

-Me gustaría- contestó la otra, haciéndole cariño en su cabeza –pero lamentablemente hice un juramento cuando terminé de ser estudiante.

-¿Y cuál fue?- preguntó Bra esta vez.

-Juré que no enseñaría mis conocimientos a menos que el Imperio lo exigiera. Y eso sería sólo si es que logro llegar a ser una Eshunna. Y como después de esto ya no lo seré…- Marron se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces por eso mismo deberías enseñarnos- dijo Bra, sonriendo –ya no son parte del Imperio.

Marron sólo sonrió como respuesta, a la vez que volteaba porque sintió que dos personas se aproximaban.

-Hola- sonrió ella, cuando vio a 18 y a Bulma.

-Iremos a buscar las Esferas del Dragón- dijo Bulma -¿quieres venir con nosotras? Estoy segura que serás de mucha ayuda.

-Claro- contestó Marron, a la vez que se ponía de pie –vamos.

* * *

Una vez que los otros tres se habían ido de ahí, Lin se había quedado el tiempo suficiente con el Escuadrón Tres, asegurándose que no hicieran el escándalo suficiente como para llamar la atención de todos. De hecho, lo que hizo fue desatarlos y hacerse la sorprendida cuando despertaron.

Había logrado el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos escaparan y tomaran ventaja, asegurándose que llegaran al planeta Tierra. Pero también sabía que no por mucho tiempo se ignoraría su traición, sobre todo por parte de Ehos, quien tenía tal conexión con las Ninmah, que podría descubrir a Marron en cualquier momento. Y también a ella misma.

No se sorprendió cuando, algunas horas después, Ehos la había llamado para hablar con ella. Sabía hacia dónde iría la conversación, y el posible castigo que ella recibiría por haberlos ayudado.

-Sé que los ayudaste a escapar- dijo Ehos, sentada en frente de ella –sé también que les dijiste la verdad sobre su planeta.

-Sí, así es- contestó Lin, tratando de sonar valiente. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el tono no había funcionado –creí que era lo justo para ellos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ehos.

-Porque… tienen derecho a saberlo- contestó Lin –ellos pueden ir a su planeta, ver incluso sus familias. ¿Por qué negárselos?

-¿Sabías que ellos se volvieron en contra del Imperio?

-No me sorprendería, la verdad- contestó Lin, con cierta ironía.

-Ah, claro, ahora todo es tan lógico- replicó Ehos, luego soltó un suspiro –escucha, Lin, sólo quiero saber si es que hay alguna posibilidad de que ellos vuelvan.

-La verdad es que no lo creo- contestó Lin –los escuché decir que si no se quedaban en la Tierra, se irían a otro lugar, pero que al Imperio no deseaban regresar.

-Bien, entiendo- dijo Ehos, asintiendo –puedes irte, gracias por venir- agregó, pero Lin no se movió, sorprendida.

-¿Sólo eso va a decirme?- preguntó Lin, frunciendo el cejo -¿sólo preguntarme si ellos van a volver?

-¿Y qué más quieres que hablemos?- preguntó de vuelta Ehos -¿sobre tus misiones o las de ellos, o quieres que apostemos sobre quién ganará, si el Escuadrón Tres o el Siete?

-No, pero…

-Vete, Lin- la interrumpió –tengo mucho que hacer.

-¿Irán detrás de ellos, cierto?- preguntó Lin, con cierto temor.

-La Tierra está dentro de los proyectos del Imperio- dijo Ehos –y si ellos están ahí con intenciones de defenderlas, obviamente que tendremos que atacarlos también.

-¿Y qué pasará con el Escuadrón Siete?- preguntó Lin.

-También tendremos Escuadrón Siete, después de su respectiva preparación- contestó Ehos –obviamente tenemos que ir a buscarlos, lo que no es tu trabajo. Ya tienes una nueva asignación, Lin, y espero que puedas cumplir con las expectativas, tal como siempre lo has hecho.

Lin asintió, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. No estaba segura de si sentirse nerviosa y preocupada por la suerte de sus tres amigos, o sentirse contenta porque a ella no le fue para nada mal. Lo que sí podía asegurar, era que estaba agradecida.

Rogaba para que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

* * *

**Holas! ¿les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí... bueno, la primera parte fue más que nada para Goten, que siento que lo tenía un poco olvidado...**

**En fin, agradezco a Artemis Road, Marby y 18 girl, por dejar comentario, y a todos los que leen el fic.**


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Siete. **

**

* * *

**

Después de hablar con Lin, Ehos se dirigió hacia los Tres Grandes del Imperio de Dilmún, más que nada para discutir sobre los próximos pasos a seguir. No estaba del todo segura sobre el ataque al planeta Tierra, ni tampoco el posible castigo que podrían tener los tres muchachos que decidieron dejarlos.

-Supongo que saben lo que ocurrió con el Escuadrón Siete- les dijo a ellos, después de saludarlos respetuosamente.

-Ellos se fueron- dijo Innana, que estaba sentada entre Kishar y Dumizi. La mujer, de edad madura piel palidísima y cabello plateado, a pesar de la situación irradiaba la paz de siempre –nos traicionaron, mejor dicho.

-¿Está segura que nos traicionaron?- preguntó Ehos, notándose insegura –el que se hayan ido no significa que nos traicionaran…

-Entendemos que quieras proteger a Marron- la interrumpió Kishar, con voz seria, pero no dura –pero no podemos pasar por alto que ellos decidieron irse, atacaron al Escuadrón Tres, que iría a la Tierra, y que seguramente están dispuestos a defenderlos- esta vez Ehos desvió la mirada –cuando te comunicaste con Marron, ¿qué era lo que esperabas?

-Bueno… que me dijera que después de ver su planeta, querían volver- suspiró Ehos –sé que me pasé un poco al atacarla, pero… está dentro de los códigos que uno de los castigos por la traición, es la muerte…

-Acabas de decir que ellos nos traicionaron, siendo que antes lo negabas- dijo esta vez Dumizi, sonriendo levemente. Ehos se limitó a encogerse de hombros –sabemos que la terrícola tenía una relación cercaba contigo, y que te sentiste herida por su decisión. A pesar de ello, sabes que tienes que ser imparcial en lo que hay que hacer…

-Lo sé…- asintió Ehos –hace un rato hablé con Lin, y algo me dice que ella muy pronto nos dejará también.

-Es amiga de los otros tres- dijo Innana –lo extraño sería que se quedara con nosotros sabiendo que sus tres amigos corren peligro.

-Así es… Por lo pronto, Ehos, dedícate a buscar los nuevos integrantes del Escuadrón Siete, y también, comanda el ataque a la Tierra, para su conquista. Intenta que las dos cosas se hagan simultáneamente- dijo Dumizi.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada Ehos -¿no sería mejor que buscáramos a los niños antes? Así nos aseguraríamos que no correrían ningún peligro por los ataques que se puedan producir.

-Los tres deben estar esperando que busquemos a sus sucesores, y seguramente lo evitarán- dijo Innana –si están distraídos luchando, difícilmente se darán cuenta en el mismo momento de lo que ocurre.

Después de lo hablado, Ehos los dejó, dispuesta a comenzar a arreglar todo para lo que debía hacer en la Tierra. Si bien la explicación que les habían dado Innana, Dumizi y Kishar sobre la táctica tenía su peso, ella no estaba del todo convencida. Marron, Trunks y Goten ya no pertenecían al Imperio y, por tanto, nada los detenía si es que deseaban ir ellos mismos a buscar a los tres niños que serían elegidos.

Además, estaba segura que lo harían.

También tenía otro tema del que pensar: Lin. Ella siempre fue mucho más cercana a Marron, Trunks Goten que a su propio Escuadrón, por lo que no sería extraño que después de la conversación que había tenido con ella hacía un rato, hubiera decidido seguirlos. Y sus sospechas se vieron fundadas cuando vio caminar por el gran pasillo a Umar y Guindo, compañeros de escuadrón de Lin.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó con brusquedad Ehos, mirándolos como si fueran culpables de algo. Los otros dos, sintiéndose algo intimidados, demoraron un poco en contestar.

-Bueno… se supone que tenemos libre- contestó Umar.

-¿Libre?- Ehos enarcó una ceja –hace unas horas le dije a Lin que tenía que ir con ustedes a una nueva misión.

-A Lin no la hemos visto desde ayer- contestó Guindo, encogiéndose de hombros –la última vez que la vi estaba con los del Escuadrón Siete, ya sabe, siempre han sido amigos, sobre todo con Marron.

-Ya veo…

Sin volver a hablarles, Ehos se alejó de ellos. Ya a esas alturas sabía que no sólo había perdido al Escuadrón Siete, sino que también a Lin. Todo eso estaba saliendo peor de lo que había esperado en un comienzo.

Considerando todas las posibilidades que tenía, mientras caminaba su mente no dejaba de pensar en la manera de lograr que los tres muchachos volvieran. Y por supuesto que la encontró, y aunque sabía que los Grandes no la apoyarían en su decisión (ya que en parte, los estaba desobedeciendo), decidió actuar. Era la única alternativa que le estaba quedando en esos momentos.

* * *

-Ah… ¿y se supone que con esto lograremos encontrar esas Esferas del Dragón?- preguntó Goten, tomando en sus manos el Radar del Dragón y mirándolo con notable curiosidad, sobre todo cuando apretaba el botón y cada vez aparecían coordinadas diferentes –Ja, está genial…

-Sí, y tú no lo usarás- con una sonrisa burlesca, Marron hizo un movimiento de su mano y logró que el radar dejara a Goten y se acercara a ella flotando –tú te quedarás a entrenar.

-Hum… odio cuando me quitas las cosas de las manos- gruñó Goten, mirándola feo, por toda respuesta, la sonrisa de Marron se ensanchó aún más.

-Yo creo que deberías quedarte a entrenar con nosotros- dijo Trunks, aterrizando junto con sus dos amigos –ya sabes, seguramente lucharemos contra el Escuadrón Tres, por lo que es necesario que practiquemos para poder encararlos.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Marron, pensativa –si es que nos llegamos a enfrentar a algún escuadrón, lo mejor sería que yo me encargara de la Ninmah, y así pueden ayudarlos sus padres en la lucha.

-Es buena idea- asintió Goten, Trunks sólo se encogió de hombros, como si diera así su voto positivo –en fin, sigamos. Que te vaya bien en tu búsqueda, Marron.

-Gracias.

Goten y Trunks volvieron con Vegeta y Goku, que los esperaban en el aire para volver a entrenar. Los dos guerreros saiyajin estaban de lo más sorprendidos con sus hijos, principalmente porque tenían un nivel muy avanzado sin siquiera la necesidad de convertirse en Súper Saiyajin. Por supuesto que Goku se emocionaba enormemente con sólo pensar al nivel que llegaría su hijo si lograba convertirse nuevamente.

La rubia caminó hacia la nave en que la esperaban Bulma, 18 y Videl tarareando una típica canción que aprendió durante su aprendizaje. No estaba segura de la razón, pero que aunque a penas los conocía (en teoría, ya que no se acordaba de ellos, ni tampoco había tenido "recuerdos" como los de Trunks y Goten), se sentía en confianza con ellos. Estaba segura que cuando le devolvieran su memoria comprendería muchas cosas.

Sólo esperaba que la famosa búsqueda no le llevara mucho tiempo.

Los niños se quedarían al cuidado de Milk, más que nada porque querían hacerlo lo más rápido posible, y conociéndolos, seguramente se pondrían a jugar en el lugar menos indicado o discutirían entre ellos. Era mejor mantenerlos quietos, en la Corporación Cápsula, así se evitarían más problemas.

Estaba subiendo a la nave cuando sintió un ki rodeándola, al igual que el día anterior. Antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, una voz sonó en su cabeza.

"_Necesito hablar contigo"_ sonó la voz de Ehos. Marron frunció el ceño, no muy segura de qué contestar. Se dio cuenta que tanto Goten, Trunks y Piccoro llegaron rápidamente con ella, seguramente preocupados de que pudiera ocurrir lo mismo que el otro día.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Marron, tratando de sonar molesta -ayer dijo todo lo que deseaba, incluso más. Pensé que habíamos terminado la conversación.

Ehos se demoró en contestar, seguramente pensando bien sus palabras. Mientras esperaba, Marron hizo un gesto tranquilizador a los otros tres, que se notaba que lo único que deseaban era que la rubia contestara sus preguntas.

"_Sólo quiero hablar contigo nuevamente"_ insistió Ehos, hablando con voz calmada, como casi siempre que se comunicaba con ella durante una misión _"Y para demostrarte que vengo en son de paz, he decidido consultarlo primero contigo. ¿Qué dices"_

Por supuesto que Marron había considerado eso, pero aún así se había decidido a no ser tan confiada y permitirse el derecho de la duda... finalmente, y después de pensarlo durante algunos momentos, decidió seguir lo que su interior le decía, y eso era, por supuesto, aceptar la conversación que Ehos le ofrecía.

-Está bien- dijo, y pudo ver perfectamente el gesto disconforme de Goten y Trunks. Decidió no hacerles caso -podemos hablar.

"_Bien. Te estaré esperando"_

El ki dejó de rodearla, y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver los rostros molestos de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué?- les dijo, aunque sonó a reclamo -tenía que hacerlo...

-No, no tenías que hacerlo- dijo Goten, serio y cruzándose de brazos. Un gesto que le causó bastante gracia a la chica -¿qué tal si intenta matarte otra vez?

-No lo hará- negó Marron, después de unos momentos y tratando de restarle importancia -tú sabes que no lo hará.

-Sabes que Goten tiene razón- secundó Trunks a su amigo -ya lo intentó una vez, y si Piccoro no hubiera estado ahí...

-Te puedo asegurar que eso no volverá a pasar- insistió Marron, y luego se volvió hacia 18 -creo que ustedes mejor van a buscar las Esferas del Dragón...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó 18, frunciendo el cejo -¿qué fue todo eso de hace un momento?

-Ella era Ehos- dijo Goten, antes que Marron hablara -es su manera de comunicarse con las Ninmah cuando están en las misiones...- el chico quedó mirando con suspicacia a la rubia -aún así, por muy Ehos que sea, no estoy de acuerdo a que te decidieras a hablar con ella.

-¡Por favor!- Marron hizo un gesto de impaciencia -no quiero tener la misma conversación con ustedes. Hablaré con Ehos, lo quieran o no.

-¿Por qué confías en ella?- le preguntó Gohan, que también se había acercado junto con Goku, Vegeta y Krilin -después de lo que te hizo...

-Esta vez no sentí ningún tipo de agresión por parte de ella- contestó Marron -sé que sólo quiere conversar conmigo, por eso acepté.

-De todas maneras, no creo que esté de más que nos quedemos cerca, por si acaso...- dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, Goku -creo que será mejor que te quedes, así Piccoro puede intervenir en caso que haya algún problema durante tu conversación.

Sabiendo que no ganaría nada luchando en contra de ellos, Marron terminó por aceptar. Finalmente, Krilin, Bulma, 18 y Gohan fueron por las Esferas del Dragón, mientras que Goku y Vegeta se quedaron entrenando con Goten y Trunks, y Piccoro se quedó cerca de Marron, observándola meditar para lograr la comunicación con la que fuera su "jefa", como solía llamarla de vez en cuando.

* * *

_Cuando Marron abrió los ojos, vio que con ella no sólo estaba Ehos, sino que también Lin. Quedó mirando a su amiga con la boca algo abierta, por la sorpresa._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó._

_-Uy, te demoraste demasiado en llegar- le dijo Lin, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano -si te demorabas un poco más, seguramente llegaba a la Tierra._

_-A la... ¿por qué vas a venir a la Tierra?- preguntó confusa Marron. Antes que Lin lograra contestar, Ehos la interrumpió._

_-Ya después tendrán tiempo para hablar- dijo la mujer, y luego se volvió hacia Marron -necesito hablar contigo._

_-¿Sobre lo que pasará con la Tierra?- dijo Marron -sabemos que van a atacarla._

_-Entonces, supongo que también sabes que necesitamos ver a los chicos que serán parte del Escuadrón Siete, ya que ustedes se fueron- esta vez la rubia no contestó, simplemente apretó los labios, sabiendo perfectamente hacia dónde iba la conversación -veo que también lo has pensado._

_-Es que no puedo creer que van a seguir haciendo lo mismo... ¿es que no les bastó con Trunks, Goten y yo?_

_-Hay ciertas estructuras que son demasiado antiguas como para dejarlas de lado- dijo Ehos, después de pensar unos momentos en su respuesta -además, es preferible que les mintamos a que hagamos que sea verdad eso que su planeta fue destruido- agregó, con cierta cuota de humor. Marron tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón._

_-En fin, todo eso lo sabemos- intervino Lin -¿qué se supone que quiere decirnos?_

_-Ya se dio la orden de atacar la Tierra y buscar a los tres nuevos chicos- dijo Ehos, sin quitar los ojos de los de Marron -los Grandes están de acuerdo con esto, de hecho, fue lo que mandaron ellos._

_-Bueno, nada de eso no podría haberlo pensado por mí misma- dijo Marron, cruzándose de brazos -aún no entiendo..._

_-Escucha, Marron... estuve pensándolo unos minutos, y creo que es justo que les de una oportunidad._

_Marron la quedó mirando unos momentos, sus cejas arqueadas presentaban perfectamente la sorpresa que las palabras de Ehos causaron en la chica. Se dispuso a escuchar..._

_

* * *

_

Vegeta observaba la escena con toda la paciencia que le estaba quedando, que la verdad, no era mucha. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su boca hacía una curva que fácilmente demostraba que en cualquier momento terminaría gritando como condenado...

Es que de verdad, le parecía increible que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, tanto Goten como Goku pudieran sacarlo de quicio tan rápido.

-¡Ya basta!- terminó gritando en algún momento, llamando la atención de padre e hijo, y de su propio hijo mayor, además -¡esto parece un circo, Kakarotto!

-Pero Vegeta- replicó Goku, con el mismo tono ligero de siempre -estamos entrenando, ¿no? Es necesario que los chicos logren el nivel de Súper Saiyajin para que puedan ayudarnos cuando lleguen los del Imperio ese...

-Es Dilmun...- murmuró Goten, suspirando, y lanzándole una mirada divertida a Trunks.

La verdad era que a pesar que estaban entrenando y todo eso, ambos estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Por mucho que Vegeta tratara de darle el tono serio al entrenamiento, Goku era lo bastante agradable (y divertido) como para que la seriedad pasara a segundo plano. Sobre todo, porque ellos no entendían del todo eso de tener que "enojarse" para poder soltar el poder. Durante su entrenamiento que tuvieron cuando llegaron al Imperio, les enseñaban también a lograr la armonía durante la batalla... por lo que lo consideraban un tanto contradictorio.

-¡No sé por qué te complicas tanto con eso!- decía Vegeta, aunque más bien gritaba -¡Simplemente tienen que enojarse lo bastante para que su poder sea un reflejo de ello!

-Pero...- esta vez fue Trunks quien empezó a hablar -si uno se enoja, pierde la cabeza, por lo tanto, no es para nada conveniente, puesto que...

Vegeta hizo ojos al cielo, pidiendo paciencia a Kami-sama para controlarse y no terminar golpeando a los tres.

Desde el suelo, Piccoro los escuchaba con atención. Podía notar, por lo que Goten y Trunks le contestaban a sus padres, que en cierta forma habían madurado, aprendiendo una manera de luchar algo opuesta a los métodos de los saiyajins... con algo de intriga, el Namek se preguntaba si es que en algún momento podrían llegar a un acuerdo, ya que parecía ser una discusión sin fin.

Decidió mirar a la muchacha que estaba en frente suyo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, el ki que la rodeaba no era para nada agresivo... con eso, estaba seguro que ella estaba bien.

* * *

_-¿Oportunidad?- preguntó Marron, frunciendo el cejo -¿es que usted cree que nosotros deseamos volver con ustedes?_

_-Dímelo tú- contestó rápidamente Ehos, sin apartar la mirada -¿es que de verdad no quieres volver con nosotros en ningún momento?_

_Esta vez la rubia no contestó. La verdad era que en esos momentos estaba confundida. Había estado negada a volver con el Imperio, pero después de verse defenderlo de los comentarios ácidos de Vegeta, se preguntó qué tanta verdad había en su decisión. Ni siquiera estaba tan segura de su respuesta..._

_-Escucha, Marron... sé que al menos tú no quieres que a otros niños les ocurra lo que a ustedes- comenzó a decir Ehos -y la verdad, es que al menos a mí me gustarían que volvieran... tú también, Lin._

_-¿Entonces?- preguntó Lin -¿qué es este rodeo?_

_-Si ustedes deciden volver, dejaremos las cosas como están... no nos llevaremos a ningún niño. Pero sólo tienen que volver con nosotros._

_-Eso no es justo- replicó Lin, a la vez que Marron se quedaba en silencio, sorprendida por las palabras de Ehos -prácticamente está chantajeándola._

_-Le estoy dando una oportunidad de elegir- contestó Ehos, volviendo sus ojos a Marron -la decisión es suya- dijo -son ustedes o ellos... tú sabes perfectamente que por mucho que traten de evitarlo, lograremos que estén con nosotros, lo quieran o no._

_Marron no contestó. Por su cabeza sólo pensaba en la posibilidad de que sus padres, o los de Goten y Trunks, volvieran a vivir todo el dolor de perder un hijo..._

_-Tienen hasta mañana para decidir- dijo Ehos, comenzando a desaparecer -mañana llegaremos al planeta..._

_-Marron- dijo Lin, llamando la atención de la rubia una vez que Ehos se fue -yo llegaré en unas cuantas horas, ahí hablaremos con más calma._

_Su amiga le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer. La comunicación había terminado._

_

* * *

_

Cuando Marron abrió los ojos, vio que en frente suyo estaba Piccoro, mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el Namek, a lo que ella sólo asintió.

Tenía mucho que pensar, y que conversar con sus dos amigos. Pero a pesar de todo, ella ya había decidido cuál sería su respuesta, y estaba segura que tanto Goten como Trunks la apoyarían en eso.

* * *

**Uf!, por fin. La verdad no se qué me pasó con este fic, parece que las vacaciones se llevaron mi inspiración porque de verdad que me costó un kilo poder escribirlo... pero al menos logré sacarlo adelante.**

**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que agradezco a los que siguen el fic, en especial a 18 girl, Marby y VaneUchiha por dejar sus comentarios.**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho.**

* * *

Goten y Trunks, que continuaban entrenando con Goku y Vegeta (o bueno, lo intentaban), se dieron cuenta inmediatamente cuando Marron volvió de su conversación con Ehos, así que por algunos momentos se dedicaron a mirarla con cierta curiosidad. Podían ver que su compañera de Escuadrón no se notaba muy feliz, por lo que después de un intercambio de miradas, ambos decidieron bajar a hablar con ella.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- gruñó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Volvemos en unos minutos- contestó Goten, sonriendo un poco –sólo hablaremos con Marron unos momentos y seguiremos entrenando.

Sin agregar nada más, ambos jóvenes bajaron y fueron con su amiga. Desde la distancia, Goku se dio cuenta que si bien la chica trataba de demostrar cierta seguridad, la palidez en su rostro la traicionaba completamente. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

-Marron, ¿hablaste con Ehos?- le preguntó Trunks, acercándose a ella. Por toda respuesta, ella asintió con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, pareciendo ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor -¿y qué te dijo?

-Mañana llegan- contestó Marron, dándose cuenta que al estar con Piccoro, Goku y Vegeta cerca no podía contar lo que habían hablado originalmente –Los Tres Grandes ordenaron atacar la Tierra… Lin llegará durante la tarde, decidió que nos ayudaría.

-¿De verdad?- la sonrisa de Goten se ensanchó notoriamente -¡es genial!- los otros dos lo quedaron mirando, y Goten enrojeció levemente -¿qué me miran tanto?

-Nada…- contestó Marron, tratando de esconder la sonrisa –en fin, creo que mejor volvemos al entrenamiento…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Trunks, ella lo miró con cierta seriedad, tratándole de decir que no hablara más de lo necesario. Por supuesto que no se dio por aludido -¿qué más te dijo Ehos?

-Nada- contestó Marron, cortante –vuelvan al entrenamiento.

-Pero…- Trunks iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Goten lo tomó del brazo, y con un gesto de la cabeza le pidió que lo siguiera. Dándose cuenta que nuevamente no ganaría entre sus dos amigos, se fue con Goten hacia donde Goku y Vegeta estaban.

Marron, ignorando la mirada penetrante que tenía Piccoro, dio media vuelta, tratando de disimular de alguna manera la real preocupación que tenía respecto al destino de los tres niños. Dio media vuelta, tratando de escapar de las posibles preguntas que el otro podría hacerle.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Piccoro.

-Nada- contestó Marron –Ehos me comunicó que llegarían a atacarnos mañana- ante eso, Piccoro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlonamente a la rubia.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan mala mentirosa como tu padre.

Marron torció la boca, pero no contestó. Prefirió simplemente continuar caminando, a ver si así terminaba de convencer a Piccoro que no había ocurrido nada extraño. Por supuesto que esto no fue así. Finalmente se detuvo, mirando un poco cansada al Namek.

-¿Es algo así como una extorsión?- preguntó Marron, mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que me está mirando de tal manera que me da a entender que sabe que estoy ocultando algo, lo que no es así.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Piccoro, con cierto tono irónico –en ese caso, ¿por qué simplemente sigues tu camino y vas a recolectar las Esferas del Dragón en vez de andar mirarme como si hubieras hecho algo malo?

La rubia no contestó de inmediato. Después de unos momentos, simplemente quedó mirando a Piccoro con un rostro preocupado.

-Ehm… ¿puedo hablar con usted de… algo importante?- preguntó luego, insegura.

Ambos se sentaron en sobre el pasto, cerca de donde los otros cuatro seguían entrenando, más que nada para no levantar sospechas en Goku y Vegeta. Marron sabía que tendría que contarle a sus dos compañeros cuando tuvieran tiempo.

-¿Qué fue lo que esa Ehos te dijo?- preguntó Piccoro, una vez que se dio cuenta que ella no se notaba tan segura en lo que tendría que decir.

-Primero… ¿me puede prometer algo?- le preguntó ella. El Namek simplemente asintió, esperando a que ella continuara hablando –bueno, lo que le contaré… es algo que ellos no deben saber, no al menos hasta que con Goten y Trunks hayamos decidido qué hacer.

-Está bien- contestó Piccoro.

-Bien… Ehos quiso hablar conmigo porque tiene un trato que hacernos a Goten, Trunks y a mí- esta vez, Piccoro la quedó mirando con notable curiosidad, invitándola a que continuara hablando –tal como dije cuando les hablé del Imperio, los Escuadrones tienen tres integrantes de distintos planetas… el Escuadrón Siete es exclusivamente de terrícolas.

Piccoro se dio cuenta hacia dónde iba el tema, pero aún así no quiso interrumpir. Se imaginaba que se trataba sobre las sospechas que tenía Marron el día anterior de los niños, y aunque quiso hacer algún comentario, no quiso que ella se enterara de esa forma que tenía una audición bastante más desarrollada que la de ellos.

-Como nosotros decidimos abandonar el Imperio, lo obvio es que ellos vuelvan a la Tierra a buscar a tres nuevos niños- esta vez, Marron se detuvo unos momentos, no muy segura de cómo continuar.

-Eso es lógico- contestó Piccoro, cruzándose de brazos -¿tienes alguna sospecha de quiénes podrían ser los escogidos?- ella no le contestó, pero con la mirada que le dio Piccoro se dio cuenta de la respuesta que quería darle –sí, también pensaría en ellos…

-Bueno, son los más fuertes de su edad- dijo Marron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuál fue el trato que Ehos les propuso?- preguntó Piccoro, tratando de llegar al fondo del asunto. Por algunos momentos, Marron sólo permaneció en silencio.

-Por haber dejado el Imperio, nosotros deberíamos ser castigados- dijo ella, suspirando –por traición y no se qué otras cosas. Lo que Ehos me dijo era que estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo que hicimos si es que decidíamos volver.

-¿Y eso es… bueno?

-Sí, considerando que así no necesitarán a los tres miembros del Escuadrón- contestó esta vez, sonriendo con cierta ironía –la verdad es que Ehos me lo planteó así, que si nosotros aceptábamos volver con ellos, todo continuaría de la misma manera acá…

-Con eso quieres decir que sus padres no volverán a sufrir pérdidas…

-Sí, eso mismo- asintió Marron, pensativa.

-¿Y tú crees que ellos aceptarían si es que se lo dicen?

-Claro que no- Marron sonrió a medias –ellos no se conformarán con saber que los tres niños estarán bien, sabiendo que nosotros tendremos que irnos, pero… no estoy segura de si sea tan mala propuesta.

-¿Estás pensando en aceptar?

-Tenemos que ser realistas- suspiró la rubia, mirando a la distancia a sus dos amigos, que trataban de alguna manera de manejar el enojo que estaba mostrando Vegeta con los pocos progresos que estaban mostrando Goten y Trunks (desde su punto de vista, por supuesto) –ellos son niños, quizás mayores que cuando nos separaron, ellos tienen una vida que nosotros ya perdimos, y por mucha memoria que podamos recuperar, ya pasó…

-Entiendo…

-Es por eso que… quizás sea bueno que aceptemos- continuó –yo sé de lo que son capaces en el Imperio por conseguir que sus escuadrones estén completos… por muy fuertes que ustedes sean, no podrían lograr que volvieran, igual que pasó con nosotros.

-… Creo que no nos tienes mucha fe…

-No se trata de eso- negó Marron –es simplemente conocer al Imperio. Ni siquiera si nosotros los ayudáramos estoy segura de que pudiéramos recuperarlos. Es por eso que… quizás sea mejor que nos evitemos el problema.

-¿Tú estás dispuesta a regresar al Imperio, sólo por salvarlos?- preguntó Piccoro, pero Marron simplemente no le respondió.

* * *

Mientras, en algún lugar de la Tierra, Bulma, Videl y 18 ya llevaban tres esferas reunidas. Extrañamente estas mismas habían estado en lugares no muy difíciles de acceder, por lo que les facilitaba bastante el trabajo. Las tres se dirigían hacia el próximo lugar.

-Esto realmente parece un sueño- sonrió Bulma, hablando de pronto –a ratos me da miedo que de verdad esto no esté ocurriendo… ya saben, despertar y darme cuenta que nada de esto esté pasando realmente.

-Es verdad- dijo Videl, sonriendo ampliamente –no puedo creer que los tres hayan crecido tanto…

-Sí, Goten y Trunks se han vuelto muy guapos- asintió Bulma, y las dos se largaron a reír. Al notar que 18 no participaba de la conversación, Bulma decidió hablarle -¿tú no estás contenta, 18?

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó la otra, con cierta brusquedad –estoy feliz que Marron esté viva, y con nosotros, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo aquello que no pude ver en ella, porque no la tenía conmigo.

-Lo sé- murmuró Bulma, su expresión cambiando inmediatamente –entiendo cómo te sientes, pero aún así, con sólo tener a Trunks conmigo me siento muy feliz. Puede que suene conformista, pero prefiero eso a estar con la eterna incertidumbre de qué ocurrió con ellos.

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que no vi de ella- dijo 18, mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje –nunca será lo mismo que si hubiera crecido conmigo…

Bulma no contestó. Comprendía perfectamente lo que 18 estaba diciendo, en cierta manera ella también lo pensaba, y le pesaba bastante, pero no por eso (pensaba ella) no disfrutaría de la llegada de sus hijos. Deseaba pedirle al Dragón que ayudara a los tres muchachos a que sus memorias volvieran, más que nada para no volver a ver en sus ojos las miradas de dudas cada vez que los veían.

Seguiría con su búsqueda, nada la detendría para recuperar finalmente a su hijo.

La búsqueda terminó cerca del atardecer, momento en que todos se dirigieron finalmente hacia la Corporación Cápsula, en donde se encontraron con que los demás no estaban ya entrenando (al menos Goku y Vegeta), sino que meditando. Los tres jóvenes con Piccoro.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado el tener que ver así a Goten- comentó Gohan, que volvía de su trabajo –con lo hiperactivo que era cuando niño.

-Ha cambiado bastante desde que se lo llevaron- sonrió Goku un poco, mirándolo a la distancia. Se notaba en su mirada un toque de nostalgia –todo el entrenamiento que los tres recibieron por parte del imperio es completamente diferente al que le hubiéramos dado nosotros.

-¿Y eso es malo?- dijo Milk, sonriendo a medias –No es por nada, pero por muy efectivo que sean sus entrenamientos, no puedes negar que son excesivamente violentos.

Goku no contestó, simplemente sonrió y, tomando a su esposa del hombro, la llevó al interior de la Corporación Cápsula, ya que el momento de comer se acercaba. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, con excepción de los muchachos y de Piccoro, que en menos de cinco minutos había decidido que era demasiado por ese día.

-No estoy del todo seguro de cómo puedan terminar las cosas- dijo el Namek, una vez que habían terminado –pero si ustedes son muy fuertes sin tener la necesidad de convertirse en Súper Saiyajins, puedo imaginar que los demás son igual de fuertes que ustedes.

-Eso es verdad- sonrió Trunks –de todas maneras, el que estemos de su lado será de gran ayuda, se lo aseguro, así que no creo que deban preocuparse demasiado.

Piccoro sólo asintió, y después de indicarles que debían entrar con los demás para comer, se dirigió al Templo Sagrado, seguramente para seguir entrenando. Marron aprovechó esos momentos para hablarles a sus amigos de la propuesta de Ehos.

-¿Tendremos que irnos?- preguntó Goten, con notable tristeza en su voz. Definitivamente se había acostumbrado a estar con su familia alrededor, y no tenía deseos de abandonar eso.

-Es sólo una opción- contestó Marron, encogiéndose de hombros –una segunda oportunidad para nosotros, y en cierta manera también para ellos…

-Hablas como si ya lo tuvieras decidido- dijo Trunks, aunque sonaba más a reclamo. Por momentos, Marron no supo qué contestarle, por lo que simplemente guardó silencio -¿es que de verdad tienes considerado seguir su jueguito?

-No se trata de querer o no- replicó Marron –pero tú sabes lo que hacen para conseguir a los niños. Si fueron capaces de arrebatarnos de ellos, que son tan fuertes, por mucho que intentemos evitarlo no servirá de nada.

-No puedo creer que hables de esa manera- le reclamó Goten a Marron, enojado –si tienes miedo de enfrentarte a ellos, entonces déjanos todo a nosotros, pero no dejaremos que consideres siquiera el volver.

-Vamos, no crean que es algo que quiero- les pidió Marron. Toda esa conversación estaba causando problemas con su seguridad. No había pensado que ellos se tomarían de esa manera el asunto –pero… ¿qué pasa si no hay más alternativa?

-No te equivoques, Marron- dijo Trunks, extremadamente serio –si queremos que los niños se mantengan con nosotros, tendremos que luchar. Dar hasta la última consecuencia, pero no quiero que el tener que volver, y más encima chantajeados, es una opción.

-¿Y qué pasa si ellos los pierden también?- preguntó la rubia.

-Eso no pasará- contestó Goten.

Sin dejar que ella contestara de alguna manera, dieron media vuelta y la dejaron sola. Marron los observó, teniendo la sensación que a pesar que ellos conocían en cierta manera el poder del Imperio, no sabían lo que podían llegar a hacer cuando se proponían algo. Ella sí lo sabía, no por nada era casi la mano derecha de Ehos.

En vez de dirigirse al interior de la casa, dirigió su mirada al cielo. Ya había anochecido, y la luna menguante se mostraba brillante en el cielo.

-Debo reconocer que es una hermosa vista- escuchó de pronto a su lado, y sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amiga Lin -¿cómo han ido las cosas?

-Puedes imaginarlo- dijo la otra, con cierta ironía, y luego la quedó mirando agradecida –no tienes idea de lo contenta que estoy porque estás aquí.

-Ah, supongo que le contaste a los otros dos lo que te dijo Ehos- dijo Lin, y Marron asintió -¿qué dijeron?

-No quieren- contestó la rubia –y se enojaron cuando les dije que lo consideraran, porque podía ser la única oportunidad que tengan los niños.

-Típico de ellos- suspiró Lin –no les hagas caso, muy pronto se darán cuenta que no les quedará otra opción.

-En parte los entiendo, no quisiera perder todo esto otra vez…

-No necesariamente tienes que perderlo- sonrió Lin, con cierta picardía –aún nos quedan unas cuantas cartas bajo la manga que nos pueden ayudar…

-Eso sería genial.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que me presentes a tu familia, antes que el desastre empiece…

Marron no supo cómo tomar el comentario, así que simplemente guió a su amiga al interior del edificio. Después de la conversación que había tenido con Piccoro y con Trunks y Goten, no estaba del todo segura de qué hacer. Lo que sí sabía, era que al menos su amiga Lin la apoyaría en todo, y la verdad era que de momento, con eso le bastaba.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con ellas?- le preguntó a Ehos Innana, conociéndola lo suficientemente bien como para saber que de alguna manera, había logrado hablar tanto con Marron como con Lin. Por su parte, Ehos dudó algunos momentos en qué contestar –vamos, sabes perfectamente que lo que decidas estará bien, conoces a los que trabajan contigo.

-Les propuse que volvieran con nosotros, sin castigo ni nada por lo que hicieron- contestó Ehos, aún insegura de si contarles o no –y les dije que si aceptaban, no tendríamos que recurrir a ir a buscar niños a la Tierra otra vez.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó esta vez Kishar.

-Porque creo que es lo correcto- contestó Ehos –ellos sólo tenían curiosidad, no nos han causado mayor daño con lo que nos hicieron… además, ustedes saben que son un buen aporte para nosotros, si podemos hacer que estén con nosotros…

-¿Tu crees que aceptarán?- preguntó Kishar, interrumpiéndola.

-No lo sé… conozco a Marron, sé que ella al menos lo considerará, pero no puedo hablar por Goten y Trunks.

-Entiendo- Innana guardó silencio unos momentos –escucha, Ehos, confiamos en tu juicio, y si crees que es mejor que ellos vuelvan con nosotros te apoyamos. Sólo espero que las razones que tuvieras no fuera favoritismo ni nada por el estilo.

-Descuide… le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver.

Ehos se inclinó levemente y dejó a los Tres Grandes nuevamente solos. En parte, se sentía aliviada de que confiaran en ella lo suficiente como para permitirle el intento de hacer volver a los que prácticamente eran traidores. Ella sabía perfectamente que debía intentarlo todo, sabía que ellos tres lo valían.

Especialmente Marron, y también Lin.

* * *

**Aunque no lo crean, estoy de vuelta. Ya no valen la pena las disculpas, así que sólo me espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad. Y anuncio... ¡se acerca el final! **

**Gracias a 18 Girl y a todos los que leen el fic, por continuar con la historia.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho.**

* * *

Definitivamente el más contento con la llegada de Lin, aparte de Marron, por supuesto, fue Goten. La gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de sus amigos, y mucho menos para su familia, que quedaron mirando a la extraterrestre con cierta sorpresa, ya que a pesar de lo pálida de su piel (a tal punto que llegaba a verse algo azulada), sus grandes ojos violetas y su cabello de un tono plateado, la chica no dejaba de ser bonita… y todos comprendieron por qué Goten estaba tan emocionado con su llegada.

-Entonces… ¿Ehos no se enteró de tu partida?- le preguntó Trunks, las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Tú crees que estaría aquí si es que lo sabría?- dijo Lin –bueno, es obvio que a estas alturas ya se enteró, pero en el momento no tuvo idea… supongo que se habrá enterado porque vio a Guindo y Umar caminando por ahí… de todas formas, tengo la sensación que lo suponía.

-Ella siempre supone todo- Marron hizo ojos al cielo –en más de una ocasión me ha dado la impresión que es capaz de leer la mente.

-Sí, a mí también…

Los tres muchachos presentaron a su amiga a su familia completa, sonriendo con cierto orgullo. Después de conversar sobre temas triviales (y lanzar una que otra broma) tanto Goku como Vegeta lograron que el tema se desviara hacia lo que a ellos les interesaba: el ataque del Imperio Dilmún.

-No se qué tanto podría decirles, que sea diferente a lo que Marron les haya dicho ya- dijo Lin, encogiéndose de hombros –tenemos prácticamente la misma información…

-¿No escuchaste comentarios después que nos fuimos?- le preguntó Goten.

-No, aparte que el Escuadrón Tres quieren sus cabezas por el ataque que les hicieron…

-Querrás decir _nuestras_ cabezas- corrigió Marron, sonriendo de medio lado –fuiste tú la que tuviste esa idea, no te olvides de eso.

-Y no me olvido, por algo estoy aquí con ustedes- contestó Lin, sonriendo también –te puedo apostar que lo más seguro es que envíen tanto a soldados como a otros escuadrones a atacar, seguramente porque estaremos de su lado.

-Sí, es verdad eso…- asintió Trunks, después de pensarlo un poco –se supone que nosotros somos el segundo escuadrón más poderoso, se lo deben tomar muy en serio.

-Por supuesto, si hasta Ehos va a venir- comentó Lin, como si nada, y tanto Goten como Trunks la quedaron mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta. La extraterrestre los quedó mirando con sorpresa -¿qué, no lo sabían?

-¿Ustedes sí?- preguntó Goten, mirando con cierta molestia a Marron, que simplemente frunció el ceño -¿tú lo sabías, Marron?

-Ella no viene a luchar- dijo la rubia.

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar- replicó Trunks, un poco brusco. Marron notó que aún se acordaba de la conversación que habían tenido rato atrás, antes de la llegada de Lin -¿qué pasa si se pone de su lado? Ella perfectamente puede anular los poderes de ambas, y eso sí que sería bueno- agregó, con notada ironía.

-Ehos nunca se involucra en las conquistas…- dijo Marron, sin poder evitarlo sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por la mirada de su novio -¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

-¿Y lo preguntas?- dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un silencio tenso en el lugar, en donde las miradas se pasaban entre Marron y Trunks, y al menos ella tenía cara de querer lanzarse encima y golpearlo… o simplemente lanzarle algo y que lo golpeara. En fin, la que terminó por intervenir y calmar un poco los ánimos entre los dos fue Lin, o al menos lo intentó.

-Hey, chicos, no es para que se pongan así- dijo, mirándolos con nerviosismo. Había estado en situaciones así algunas pocas veces, pero normalmente estaba Goten para apoyarla, así que se volvió hacia el otro -¿un poco de ayuda por aquí?- preguntó, pero el otro simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando- dijo Bulma, después de unos instantes –si ella lucha o no, debemos estar preparados para lo peor… de todas formas, no deberían estar tan confiados… con la Tierra nadie la ha tenido tan fácil- agregó, con cierto orgullo en su voz.

-Eh… sí, creo que Bulma tiene razón- asintió Goku, esperando que con eso la discusión de los otros dos pasara a la historia.

-Los soldados no creo que sean mayor problema- dijo Vegeta, con voz orgullosa de siempre –considerando que por lo general son unos inútiles, tendremos que enfocarnos en ganarle a esos Escuadrones, y si son más débiles que Goten y Trunks, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos demasiado.

-No lo tome tan a la ligera- dijo Marron, mirándolo –si las Ninmah se integran a la pelea pueden estar en problemas, ustedes mismos los experimentaron cuando estábamos entrenando, es muy difícil vencer a un Escuadrón si es que están luchando unidos.

-Pero se supone que no hay problema en eso- dijo Gohan –si ustedes dos son capaces de mantenerlas ocupadas, es posible que no puedan unirse a los otros dos, y ahí claramente tendremos la ventaja.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gohan- intervino Trunks, antes que Marron alcanzara a contestarle –es por eso que es necesario que Ehos quede fuera de esto, ¿entiendes?

-Ya te dije que no viene a luchar- replicó Marron, molesta -¿a qué viene todo ese ataque? Conoces perfectamente que tiene Ehos para intervenir…

-Somos traidores- habló esta vez Goten –prácticamente nos rebelamos en contra de ellos, atacamos a nuestros compañeros y nos unimos a nuestros enemigos, ¿tú crees que ellos querrán seguir actuando según sus propias reglas cuando estemos luchando?

-Habla por ti- dijo Marron, sonriendo a medias –puede que tú actúes de esa manera, pero te puedo asegurar que Ehos nunca lo hará.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-Porque sé que ella es la encargada de buscar a los nuevos escuadrones- contestó Marron –no se mete en las conquistas, y sé que no lo hará, no le corresponde.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en que todos la quedaron mirando. Fue Gohan el que se decidió a hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres a que viene a buscar los nuevos escuadrones?- le preguntó, y de inmediato llegó a su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Piccoro y Goku el día anterior. Marron no contestó -¿entonces es verdad? ¿Tratarán de llevarse a los niños?

-¿¡Qué!

Las reacciones fueron varias, pero los únicos que permanecieron impasibles fueron los integrantes del Imperio. Goten, Marron y Trunks trataban de pensar en qué momento Gohan pudo haberse enterado de ello, siendo que ellos se habían asegurado de estar solos (y a la suficiente distancia) como para que no pudieran escuchar.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Krilin, su voz con un poco de pánico -¿quiere decir que vendrán a buscar a otros niños?

-Eso no puede ser- la voz de Milk temblaba notoriamente, y miraba asustada a los tres muchachos, que trataban de rehuir la mirada de todos -¿por qué habrían de hacer eso? ¿No fue suficiente con que se los llevaran a ustedes?

-No se trata de eso…- dijo Lin, tratando de calmar los ánimos –es sólo que… bueno, el Escuadrón Siete está sólo formado por terrícolas, y como Marron, Goten y Trunks desertaron, pues… necesitan reemplazos.

-Entonces es verdad…- Goku se notaba preocupado, como pocas veces –tratarán de llevárselos a ellos también.

-No, si podemos evitarlo- dijo Goten, tratando de sonar esperanzador -… haremos lo posible por evitarlo.

-Cuando se los llevaron a ustedes no fuimos capaces de seguirlos- dijo Bulma, con voz poco enérgica, seguramente demostrando lo que la noticia la había afectado -¿qué puede hacer ahora la diferencia?

-Creo que un buen punto es que nosotros fuimos parte del Imperio- dijo Trunks –podremos tratar de evitarlo, y si se los llevan, podemos ir a buscarlos… no dejaremos que hagan lo mismo con ellos, de verdad.

Bulma miró a los ojos a su hijo, y asintió, sintiendo la seguridad en sus palabras y sonriendo un poco. Marron miró ceñuda la escena. Tenía muchos deseos de discutir del tema con Trunks (prácticamente se mordía la lengua para no comenzar a hablar), pero sabía que ese no era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar. No quería asustar ni preocupar más a sus familias, aunque el tema ya estaba propuesto…

-¿Qué opinas tú?- le preguntó Goku a Marron, ésta lo quedó mirando dudosa –sobre lo que dijo Trunks… ¿tú crees que es posible detenerlos?

Marron miró de reojo a sus dos compañeros de grupo, y pudo ver que ellos no la miraban muy amable que digamos, por lo que decidió evitarse problemas. Ya tendría tiempo de conversar con ellos más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos.

-Claro… seguro…- dijo, con un dejo de ironía en su tono de voz, que la mayoría de los presentes captaron muy bien -¿por qué no podríamos, si fuimos parte del Imperio? Eso nos hace casi invencibles- agregó luego, mirando directamente a Trunks. Antes que pudiera contestar, Lin se decidió a intervenir.

-Basta los dos- gruñó Lin -¿qué les pasa? Se la han llevado discutiendo desde que llegué… no quiero pensar que es por mi culpa…

-No digas idioteces…- gruñó Marron, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-En ese caso, ven conmigo.

Sin decir nada más, prácticamente la arrastró con ella, dejando a todos los demás un tanto confundidos. Miraron a Trunks, como pidiéndole una explicación de su actitud, pero sólo lo vieron cruzarse de brazos e ignorarlos a todos, en una manera muy conocida por ellos por su propio padre, Vegeta.

-¿Me quieren decir qué es lo que les pasa con Marron?- les preguntó Videl a Goten y Trunks.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?- le preguntó Lin a Marron, una vez que estuvieron juntas. Marron no contestó –no me ignores…

-No lo estoy haciendo- replicó la otra –es sólo que… creo que Goten y Trunks siguen enojados porque les dije lo de Ehos, me culpan.

-¿Y de qué tendrían que hacerlo?- preguntó Lin, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del patio de la Corporación Cápsula –ella fue la que lo ofreció, tú en ningún momento lo sugeriste. Además, es sólo una posibilidad, y el que tú la consideres más que las otras… no tiene por qué molestarlos.

-Me da la impresión que ellos piensan que quiero volver al Imperio- murmuró Marron, sentándose al lado de su amiga y suspirando, la otra la quedó mirando unos momentos.

-¿Y eso es verdad?- le preguntó Lin, y Marron la miró de reojo, con cierta culpabilidad –estoy segura que ellos también lo suponen… ¿estarías dispuesta a dejar a tu familia por volver al Imperio?

-No lo digas de esa manera- murmuró Marron –no es que no quiera estar con ellos, de verdad me dan ganas de conocerlos y ser parte de la familia que tienen, pero… por mucho que lo desee, no va a ser lo mismo a que si me hubiera criado aquí, ¿entiendes?

-Sí… aunque parece que ellos no.

-No les hagas mucho caso, ya sabes cómo son- sonrió Lin –siempre tan cerrados de mentes como ellos nada más, siempre han sido muy difícil de convencer en todo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no me gusta cómo se comportan- murmuró Marron –deben jurar que lo que quiero es dejar todo atrás, volver al Imperio y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido…

-Están negados a volver, nada más… y yo creo que en cierta manera temen que tengas razón y que ellos también estén obligados a volver, sobre todo si los están chantajeando con sus hermanos.

-Son unos tontos…- murmuró Marron, y la llegada de dos personas detuvieron su conversación. A ellas se acercaban 18 y Krilin -… Hola…

-Hola…- contestó Krilin –quisiéramos… conversar contigo un poco.

Las miradas de los tres se dirigieron hacia Lin, que después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que tenía que irse de ahí.

-¡Oh, por mí no se preocupen!- dijo, poniéndose de pie y entrando –iré a ver cómo están los otros dos, ¡nos vemos!

Marron permaneció sentada, mirándose las uñas. Desde que había llegado a la Tierra no había tenido la oportunidad de sentarse y conversar con ellos tanto como los tres quisieran. Siempre era o los demás, o su hermano pequeño, que los interrumpía.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Krilin, más que nada para iniciar la conversación –se vio extraña la discusión que tuviste con Trunks hacía un rato.

-Suele pasar de vez en cuando- replicó Marron, encogiéndose de hombros –no siempre vamos a estar de acuerdo en todo, me temo…

-Eso lo sabemos- dijo 18, sonriendo levemente, tomando su propia experiencia como ejemplo –pero toda esa discusión que tuvieron… me dio la impresión que estaban escondiéndonos algo…

-¿Por qué pensarían eso?- preguntó Marron, aunque sin sentirse capaz de mirar a sus padres –sólo no estábamos de acuerdo en algunos puntos, por eso la discusión.

-¿Siempre suelen discutir así?- le preguntó Krilin, enarcando una ceja.

-A veces…

-Bueno… en comparación a las discusiones de Vegeta y Bulma, estaban conversando tranquilamente- Marron soltó una risita por las palabras de Krilin –bueno, ¿estás segura que todo está bien?

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta?- dijo Marron, pensando en la posibilidad que Trunks y Goten soltaran la verdad sobre la proposición que le hizo Ehos.

-Creo que todos estamos nerviosos por lo de mañana- dijo 18, después de unos momentos de silencio –sobre todo con la presencia de esa Ehos… no quiero pensar en la posibilidad que se lleven a Kenji con ellos…

-Eso no pasará- aseguró Krilin, serio –ahora estamos enterados, y contamos con la ayuda de Goten, Marron, Trunks y la amiga de ellos. Estoy seguro que las cosas van a ser muy diferentes esta vez.

Marron trató de sonreír, ya que aún no se sentía del todo segura con eso. Sabía que los guerreros saiyajins eran fuertes (lo había podido evidenciar durante el entrenamiento), pero no estaba del todo segura hasta qué punto podrían contener el ataque del Imperio. Sin contar que estaba el tema de la presencia de Ehos, que a pesar de saber que no los atacaría, el que estuviera buscando a los niños que los reemplazarían la ponían bastante nerviosa.

* * *

-Es un bonito planeta- dijo Lin, cuando sintió que Goten se sentaba a su lado.

Era tarde, y aunque Goten estaba en montaña Paoz, con su familia, Lin se las había ingeniado para llegar con él. Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de su llegada, salió de la casa, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

-¿Cierto que sí?- sonrió él, tomando su mano –es un bonito lugar para vivir.

Lin lo quedó mirando, y sonrió un poco cuando su mirada y la de él se cruzaron.

-¿Cómo crees que saldrá todo mañana?- le preguntó Lin, de pronto. Goten demoró un tanto en contestar.

-La verdad es que no lo sé… pero te puedo asegurar que, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos…

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que estén súper bien y conformes con el capítulo que acaban de leer (me disculpo por lo corto que estuvo). Bueno, una pregunta: ¿se esperaban lo de Lin y Goten? La verdad es que yo no, pero salió no más, y ya después no pude evitarlo, jejeje.**

**Agradezco a 18girl, Fine-June y Peartreeross por dejar comentarios, y a todos los que leen el fic.**


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Sombras del pasado.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez.**

* * *

Mientras Lin y Goten se habían "escapado" y estaban solos por ahí (seguramente pensando que nadie se había dado cuenta), Marron había esperado que su amiga la dejara sola y se había levantado. No demoró mucho rato en llegar en donde estaba Piccoro, levitando y pareciendo tener una profunda meditación.

Marron lo quedó mirando, esperando que se diera cuenta de su presencia. No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para notar que abría un ojo, y la quedaba mirando.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?- ĺe preguntó el namek, con cierta brusquedad.

-Sí, debería- Marron hizo un gesto de impaciencia, a lo que Piccoro enarcó una ceja -necesito... conversar con alguien...

Esta vez Piccoro enarcó una ceja, algo confundido de que lo hubiera escogido a él para esa conversación. Después de unos pocos momentos, simplemente asintió, indicándole a la chica que comenzara a hablar.

-Estaba pensando... alguna manera que pudiéramos proteger a los niños...- comenzó la rubia, sin notarse mucha seguridad en sus palabras -no me gustaría que a ellos se lo llevaran también, como lo hicieron con nosotros.

-¿Hay alguna manera que podamos evitarlo?- preguntó Piccoro.

-La verdad es que no lo sé...- contestó la chica -conociendo los poderes de Ehos, se me ocurren muchas maneras que ella puede actuar, y no de todas sé cómo defendernos.

-No serías su discípula si lo supieras- dijo Piccoro, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, en el cual Marron se dedicó a mirar perdidamente la cascada. De un minuto a otro, quedó mirando a Piccoro nuevamente.

-... ¿Cómo fue que nos secuestraron?- preguntó Marron de pronto -eso es algo que no puedo recordar.

-Están las Esferas del Dragón- dijo Piccoro, con cierta brusquedad –las reunimos con la intención que ustedes pidieran el deseo de recordar.

-Lo sé- Marron hizo ojos al cielo -pero es mejor que las tengamos reunidas en caso de emergencia, nunca sabemos qué puede pasar. ¿Usted sabe cómo fue que nos secuestraron?

-Gohan era el que estaba con ustedes- dijo Piccoro -lo único que sé es que estaban los tres jugando con él, y que de un momento a otro comenzaron a desaparecer. Cuando Gohan trató de tocarlos, para evitar que se fueran, lo golpearon... y la verdad es que casi lo matan. Fue eso lo que nos puso en alerta.

-Y supongo que cuando llegaron, nuestros ki ya no los podían sentir.

-Así es...- asintió Piccoro -nos fue imposible seguirlos. Se supone que esa es la ventaja que tenemos ahora, que ustedes saben dónde se los llevarán, si es lo hacen- Marron asintió levemente, como si casi no hubiera escuchado lo que Piccoro le decía. El Namek guardó silencio, esperando que ella continuara hablando.

-La verdad es que… realmente no se qué hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No se me ocurre de qué manera podamos detener a Ehos- murmuró Marron, sin quitar los ojos de la cascada –por más que lo pienso, no encuentro la manera, y me desespera porque cada vez que tengo intenciones de hablarlo con Goten y Trunks, se enojan, porque creen que quiero volver al Imperio.

-¿Es que no lo deseas?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- preguntó Marron, exasperada –en estos momentos lo que me importa es que no se lleven a los niños. Ellos son tan poderosos que antes que lleguemos es posible que ya no alcancemos a ayudarlos.

-Con todo lo que me estás diciendo, ¿debo entender que de verdad estás considerando la posibilidad de volver con ellos al Imperio?

-No lo sé…- Marron se encogió de hombros, suspirando –no quisiera que mis padres o los demás volvieran a sufrir una pérdida…

-Ellos confían en que si llegan a llevarse a sus hijos, ustedes pueden ayudarlos- dijo Piccoro –y que si se los llevan, serán capaces de decirnos en qué lugar están, para no tener que dejarlos prácticamente a su suerte.

-Por supuesto que podemos hacer eso- dijo Marron, pensativa –pero la verdadera duda es que si nosotros podremos ayudarlos a sacarlos…

-Escucha, Marron- Piccoro la miró atentamente –no hay tiempo para planear demasiado. Mañana el Imperio nos atacará, creo que de momento, tenemos que preocuparnos del ataque que recibiremos.

-Es cierto, pero aún así… creo que alguien se debe quedar con los niños, por si acaso.

-Cuando ustedes eran niños, la presencia de Gohan no sirvió demasiado para evitar que se los llevaran.

-Lo sé, pero sería bueno que alguien estuviera con ellos en el momento, para que de aviso. Seguramente estaremos tan ocupados con la pelea, que sería difícil el poder concentrarnos en los dos lugares por igual- Piccoro asintió, mostrando acuerdo con sus palabras –la pregunta es, ¿quién querría quedarse?

-Yo me quedaré con los niños- dijo Piccoro, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, quizás queriendo decir que la conversación estaba finalizada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Marron, enarcando una ceja -¿usted se quedaría con ellos?

-Eso te estoy diciendo- insistió el Namek, en un tono muy parecido al que utilizaba con Gohan cuando comenzaba a aburrirlo (sobre todo cuando era niño… otro tema diferente es que Gohan nunca le hiciera caso y continuara molestando…)

-Pero… ¿por qué?- insistió la rubia –ya pensaba que tendríamos que dejarlo a la suerte, o algo así. Estaba segura que todos querrían luchar.

-Y no te equivocas, pero considerando las posibilidades, será mejor que los Saiyajins luchen.

-Bueno… si usted lo dice…- murmuró Marron, encogiéndose de hombros –conversaré con Trunks y con Goten, para ver si me quedo con usted cuidándolos.

-¿No se supone que tienes que estar con ellos a la hora de luchar?

-Sí, pero con Lin aquí, tengo reemplazante- contestó Marron, sonriendo –así que puedo dejarla a ella para la lucha, y yo puedo intentar detener a Ehos.

Piccoro asintió, y después de una leve despedida por parte de la rubia, se quedó solo nuevamente. Volvió a su meditación, tratando de evaluar las posibilidades que todo lo que deseaban saliera perfecto. Si ya proteger un planeta sería lo bastante duro, el sumarse la preocupación de tener que cuidar que no se llevaran nuevamente a los niños.

* * *

Era temprano cuando todos se reunieron nuevamente el día indicado, principalmente para afinar los típicos detalles que salen a último momento.

-¿Yo con ellos?- Lin se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar que Marron prácticamente la asignaba su equipo –pero… ¿y tú?

-Ayudaré a Piccoro a cuidar a los niños- contestó simplemente, sonriendo divertida por la reacción de su amiga –necesitará refuerzos si es que quiere detener a Ehos, y creo que lo mejor sería que fuera alguien del Imperio, por supuesto.

-En ese caso, yo me quedo con él y tú vas con ellos- replicó Lin, y por la cara que puso Marron intentó pensar en una excusa que fuera creíble –vamos…- miró incómoda a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ella y la rubia eran el centro de atención del lugar –sabes que es muy difícil que una Ninmah se acomode a otro equipo.

-¿Es verdad eso?- preguntó Goten, que no se perdía detalle de lo que las otras dos hablaban, a pesar de estar desayunando. Lin lo miró y asintió en varias ocasiones.

-No me vengas con esas excusas baratas- replicó Marron, a lo que Lin puso cara de espanto –no puedes tratar de engañarme, entrenamos juntas.

-Entonces, ¿si puede luchar con nosotros? – esta vez fue Trunks el que habló.

-Obvio que sí- contestó Marron, con tono triunfante. Lin gruñó, reconociendo su derrota –no te enojes, seguramente la lucha con el Escuadrón Tres será épica.

-Pues por eso mismo no quiero- dijo Lin –se supone que son los más fuertes, y la verdad conozco mis limitaciones. En cada entrenamiento Clear prácticamente barre el piso conmigo, y ahora que estarán peleando en serio, imagínate…

-Pero si tu también estabas entrenando, me imagino que podrás hacerle el peso, ¿no?

-¿Tú crees?- Lin rió con ironía –con lo mal que me cae, es obvio que trataba de partirle la cara cada vez que se me daba la oportunidad, pero no, nunca pude…- la chica finalmente se encogió de hombros –yo creo que deberías luchar tú con ellos, al menos serás mucho más peso que yo.

-Sí, es verdad…- Marron se notó un tanto contrariada –bueno, tendremos que cambiar el plan, Lin tendrá que quedarse con los niños y con Piccoro.

-¿Será suficiente?- preguntó Bulma, en parte expresando el temor que la mayoría de ellos tenían -¿podrán detenerlos en caso que vengan a llevárselos?

Los que habían pertenecido al Imperio guardaron silencio, ya que todos conocían muy bien la respuesta. Pero antes que los otros comenzaran a hacer especulaciones por su silencio, el Namek comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando se los llevaron a ellos, Gohan trató de detenerlos- dijo Piccoro, con seriedad –no pudo hacerlo, y seguramente ocurrirá lo mismo hoy, si es que vienen a buscarlos.

-La diferencia es que podremos seguirlos, por eso necesitamos que alguien esté con ellos, con la capacidad de comunicarnos inmediatamente lo que ocurra- dijo Lin, asintiendo a las palabras de Piccoro –yo puedo comunicarme con Marron sin ningún problema.

-Muy bien- Goku asintió, sonriendo con cierta emoción –entonces estamos preparados para cuando ellos lleguen…

-Así es…- asintió Goten, sonriendo levemente –vamos, me imagino que el primer lugar al que irán es al Templo Sagrado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Piccoro.

-Antes de atacar preguntamos- contestó Lin –tratamos de convencer por última vez a que se unan a nosotros, y si no quieren, ahí comienza la batalla. Tratamos siempre que no haya batalla, se pierde demasiado…

-Ese pensamientos es de los débiles- dijo Vegeta, interviniendo por primera vez.

-No le hagan caso de lo que dice- replicó Bulma, antes que cualquiera de los tres muchachos atinara a responder –muy típico de Vegeta ser soberanamente violento…

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Gohan, dándose cuenta que Vegeta se preparaba para contestar a Bulma –ya no hay que perder el tiempo, y debemos estar con Dende.

-Muy bien- asintió Goku.

En pocos minutos todos estaban en el Templo Sagrado, esperando a que fuera la hora indicada. Los miembros del Escuadrón Siete estaban reunidos un poco apartados del resto, conversando entre ellos en voz baja.

-Creo que será la primera vez que ocurre algo así- decía Trunks, sonriendo levemente –me refiero a que dos escuadrones se enfrenten entre sí.

-Puede ser…- Goten se encogió de hombros –tenemos que preocuparnos de anular a los del Escuadrón Tres. Con suerte, nuestros padres podrán defender la Tierra de los soldados que acompañan el ataque.

-Sí podrán, han demostrado que son fuertes- sonrió Marron levemente –si actuamos juntos, estoy segura que podremos defender la Tierra.

-Eso es verdad- asintió Trunks –ya después podremos ocuparnos de nuestros hermanos.

* * *

En la Capsule Corp, los niños se entretenían viendo televisión en la sala, y muy cerca de ellos estaban los adultos, mirándolos. Estaban lo bastante preocupados como para no sacar su vista de ellos en ningún momento.

Lin, que estaba sentada junto con los niños, podía sentir perfectamente la preocupación de ellos. Se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido con ellos cuando se llevaron a Trunks, Goten y Marron, y seguramente el sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que les arrebataran a sus otros hijos debía atemorizarlos. Seguramente por eso Marron dudaba tanto sobre lo que debían hacer. Ella también sabía perfectamente lo que Ehos era capaz de hacer con sus poderes (ellos mismos habían sido "víctimas" de ellos), tanto así que si la única condición para no llevárselos era regresar al trabajo, nada más.

-¡Mira, Lin!- Ariasu prácticamente saltó a las piernas de la chica, asustándola -¡tienes que ver esta parte, es la mejor de la película!

-Oug…- gruñó Kenji, prácticamente enterrando su cabeza en el sofá en el que estaba acostado.

Lin sonrió al darse cuenta que Kenji continuaba alegando por la película que estaban viendo. Al parecer, la elección de las niñas, una película llamada "Tinker…" y algo que no había podido entender, no era para nada el gusto de él. Cuando ya iba un tanto avanzada se dio cuenta por qué, lo que por supuesto, la hacía sentirse entretenida, sobre todo por las caras que ponía.

-Después que veamos esta, me toca elegir a mí- anunció el niño, y las otras tres lo quedaron mirando con seriedad -¡No me vean así! Estoy harto de ver esta película.

-Yo te apoyo, Kenji- sonrió Lin –la próxima película tú podrás escogerla, es lo justo.

-Gracias- sonrió ampliamente el niño -¡estoy seguro que te gustará! Cualquier cosa es más entretenida que la película que les gusta a las niñas.

-Como digas…- Bra hizo ojos al cielo, volviendo su atención a la película.

Fueron sólo unos minutos después de esa conversación que Lin lo sintió. La llegada de los guerreros del Imperio Dilmun tampoco pasó desapercibida para aquellos que sí podían sentir el ki. Tanto 18, como Piccoro y Krilin también lo hicieron.

-Llegaron- dijo la Androide, causando la alarma entre Bulma, Milk y Videl.

-¿Están seguros?- preguntó la científica -¿ya comenzaron a luchar?

-Aún no- contestó Krilin, deben estar conversando.

-Es lo más seguro- Lin se había acercado al grupo. Tenía una cara de preocupación notoria –Hay dos Escuadrones ahí, el Dos y el Tres.

-¿Dos?- Milk se notaba alarmada –pero… ustedes dijeron que sólo el Escuadrón Tres vendría a atacar la Tierra.

-Era lo que nosotros pensábamos- contestó Lin –era al Escuadrón Tres al que le correspondía la Tierra, jamás imaginamos que mandarían a otro más.

-Pero…- esta vez fue Bulma la que habló –ellos podrán detenerlos, ¿cierto? Son capaces…

-…- Lin no quiso responder. Si tenían escazas esperanzas de poder detener a un Escuadrón, el luchar con dos de igual a igual se volvía casi imposible. Trató de pensar rápido en lo que podrían hacer. Para Marron luchar con dos Ninmah se volvía algo suicida, pero si eran dos…

Lin demoró poquísimo en decidir qué hacer, y aunque lo más seguro es que sus tres amigos se iban a enojar con ella, no le importó.

-Lo siento- dijo Lin, volviéndose hacia los otros, que la miraron confusos –sé que les dije que me quedaría con ustedes, pero no puedo… no puedo dejarlos a ellos solos… si les pasara algo… si a Goten le pasara algo… perdón…

Y desapareció, dejando a los otros sin entender del todo bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Comprendieron más o menos cuando escucharon a Piccoro maldecir.

* * *

Si Marron, Goten y Trunks se sorprendieron porque en frente de ellos habían dos escuadrones en vez de uno, no lo demostraron. Continuaron al frente del grupo, casi sin moverse, en sus armaduras de batalla.

-Veo que nos estaban esperando- dijo Aisha, del Escuadrón Tres, con cierto tono de burla -¿es que tienen esperanzas de poder ganarnos?

-Uno nunca sabe- dijo Marron, encogiéndose de hombros –quizás sí podamos hacerlo, por mucho que sean.

-Sí, me lo imagino- replicó Aisha, cruzándose de brazos –bueno, como ustedes son un trío de traidores, entenderás que esto va más allá de los entrenamientos que teníamos, ¿cierto? Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lin?

Antes que Marron respondiera cualquier cosa, Lin apareció con ellos, lista para combatir. La quedaron mirando unos momentos.

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Marron.

-Eh… ¿refuerzo?- dijo Lin, soltando una pequeña risita -¿les parecen dos y dos?

-Por mí está bien- sonrió Goten, poniéndose inmediatamente al lado de Lin –y ya basta de conversaciones…

-Como quieran…- dijo Aisha, e inmediatamente después, comenzó la pelea.

* * *

**Ufff, no tienen idea de cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo... ¡pero ya está aquí! ¡Y se supone que todo comienza a ponerse emocionante!**

**Agradezco a quienes leen el fic, en especial a Juuhachi-Love, Peartreeross, Marby, 18 Girl, por los comentarios que dejaron. Siempre son buenos estimulantes para continuar, jajaja.**


	11. Capítulo Once

**Sombras del pasado.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo Once.**

* * *

Dende, desde donde estaba ubicado en el Templo, se podría decir que tenía una vista privilegiada. Aunque no estaba tan seguro que eso fuera algo bueno… por más que Goku y los demás le insistieron que dejara el lugar, no quiso hacerlo. Él debía quedarse en el Templo de Kami-sama.

Podía darse cuenta que, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, la batalla parecía estar inclinada para su lado.

Definitivamente la intervención de Vegeta, Goku y los demás Guerreros Z era decisivo en la batalla. A pesar que Goten, Trunks, Marron y Lin eran fuertes, sus poderes estaban bastante parejos con los otros dos equipos con los que estaban luchando.

Aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, los poderes de Marron y Aisha estaban muy parejos. La rubia intentaba por todos los medios posibles que a la otra no le fuera posible acudir en ayuda de sus compañeros de escuadrón, de esa manera, Goten y Trunks tendrían la batalla casi ganada. Al menos ellos…

-¿Tú sabes que no podrás contenerme por siempre, cierto?- le preguntó Aisha, en un momento –en algún momento tendrás que atacar…

-Claro que lo sé- Marron hizo ojos al cielo –pero de momento no me interesa hacerlo…

-Si crees que me engañas o algo así estás equivocada- replicó Aisha, cruzándose de brazos –sé perfectamente qué es lo que pretendes.

-Tanto mejor- Marron sonrió con burla –así no tendré que explicarte nada después- Aisha la quedó mirando feo y la atacó inmediatamente.

-No se qué tantas oportunidades te da Ehos- gruñó Aisha, mientras atacaba –ustedes cuatro no son más que traidores. Deberían ser sacrificados o algo así…

-Esa es la diferencia entre Ehos y tú- replicó Marron, después de unos momentos –ella sí piensa las cosas antes de decidir qué hacer.

-No te hagas la inteligente- gruñó Aisha, cruzándose de brazos –las dos sabemos que Ehos confía lo suficientemente en ti como para darte otra oportunidad, a ti, a Lin y a los otros dos de tu Escuadrón. No se lo merecen, son unos traidores.

-Simplemente estamos defendiendo el lugar al que pertenecemos- replicó Marron –lugar que ustedes iban a atacar, por cierto.

* * *

-Kami-sama…

Dende volteó a ver a Mr. Popo, que se acercaba a él. Lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

-Es sólo que… he estado viendo la Capsule Corp., tal como usted me indicó- contestó el otro –y he notado unos cambios en la energía. Creo que el ataque se realizará pronto.

Dende frunció el cejo, acercándose a la plataforma. Había estado atento a la batalla, por lo que no estaba atento a lo ocurrido con los niños. Además, confiaba que con la presencia de Piccoro algo podría cambiar… en parte… al menos podía avisarles que los niños habían desaparecido.

Observó por algunos instantes lo que ocurría en la Capsule Corp., y muy pronto se dio cuenta que Mr. Popo tenía razón de lo que podría ocurrir.

* * *

-¿Pueden sentirlos?- preguntó Pan, bajito, esperando que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de la conversación que tenían –Están luchando.

-Deben ser las personas de las que hablaron nuestros hermanos- dijo Ariasu, asintiendo –son muy poderosas.

-Sí, pero no por eso tenemos que confiarnos que pueden ganarles- replicó Kenji, después de unos momentos de silencio –si todos los han tomado en serio, nosotros también tenemos que hacerlo.

-Pero no puedes negar que pareciera que sí les pueden ganar muy fácil- dijo Bra, sonriendo levemente. Los demás niños la quedaron mirando, sin hacer ningún comentario.

Desde su lugar, Piccoro escuchaba su conversación, y ponía atención a la batalla. En cierta manera ellos parecían tener razón, ya que la pelea se nota inclinada para los defensores de la Tierra. Pero sabía que no debían descuidarse.

Cerca de los niños, estaban los adultos, la mayoría de ellos lo bastante preocupados como para no poner total atención a los pequeños, que ya no veían televisor, se dedicaban a conversar entre ellos. Aunque no podía culparlos, también estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar con la Tierra y sus habitantes.

-¿Ustedes creen que debamos ir a ayudar?- preguntó de pronto Pan, haciendo que Piccoro volviera a poner atención en lo que decían.

-Yo creo que no- se encogió de hombros Kenji –además, no se qué tan útiles podríamos ser en una batalla así. No, es mejor que nos quedemos, si vamos seguramente seremos una molestia, estoy seguro de ello.

-Pero sabemos luchar- replicó Pan, rápidamente.

-Pero no estamos a su nivel- dijo Ariasu sobrina –imagínate cuánta ayuda seríamos si fuésemos con ellos al Templo Sagrado.

-Hum…- Pan frunció el cejo, poco convencida con las respuestas que sus amigos le dieron. Se cruzó de brazos y los miró con seriedad –como quieran, no iremos. Pero en caso que ellos empiecen a perder, ahí sí que no les pediré opinión.

-Te prometemos que si nos necesitan, iremos inmediatamente- le dijo Kenji, con cierta solemnidad. Pan sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras.

-Está bien- dijo, sonriendo.

Durante unos minutos, todo continuó normal. Eso, hasta que de pronto, y sin que se dieran cuenta en un primer momento, a tres de ellos los cubrió una extraña energía. Bra, al ver a sus amigos así, se puso de pie, mirándolos asustada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kenji, mirándose las manos.

-¡Ya están aquí!

La voz de Piccoro llamó la atención de todos los presentes, pero antes que cualquiera de ellos se acercara, Kenji, Ariasu y Pan habían desaparecido.

-Demonios…- Piccoro apretó los puños, a la vez que Bra corría hacia Bulma y la abrazaba con fuerza, llorando.

-¡Mamá, ¿dónde fueron?- dijo la niña, a la vez que Bulma se agachaba para quedar a su nivel y la abrazaba con fuerza, internamente agradeciendo que no se llevaran a su hija. Miró a sus amigos, y notó cómo Milk caía de rodillas, llorando.

-No, otra vez… por favor, no otra vez…- murmuraba, y Bulma sintió un nudo en su garganta. La historia otra vez se estaba repitiendo.

-No puedo sentir sus ki- dijo Krilin, que trataba de mantener la calma –igual que la otra vez, cuando se los llevaron a ellos.

-¡Tenemos que buscarlos!- dijo Videl, sonando alterada –no podemos permitir que a ellos también se los lleven…

-Esperen aquí, yo arreglaré esto…- murmuró Piccoro, saliendo de la Capsule Corp. Los demás esperaron unos momentos para decir algo.

-¿Podremos confiar en él?- dijo Milk.

-No puedo creer que a estas alturas hagas ese tipo de preguntas…- dijo Krilin, acercándose a ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No, es sólo que…- murmuró Milk, con una mano en su frente –no puedo creer lo rápido que fue todo… no quiero ni pensar lo que pasó con Gohan cuando se llevaron a Goten.

-Tenemos que mantener la calma… dentro de lo que podamos- dijo Bulma, soltando a Bra.

-¿La calma?- 18 la quedó mirando -¿¡Qué calma podemos tener! ¡Se volvieron a llevar a nuestros hijos!

-Estoy segura que Trunks, Goten y Marron se harán cargo- dijo Bulma, sonriendo levemente –sé que ellos no dejarán que volvamos a pasar por lo mismo que con ellos. Están luchando con nosotros, y podrán traerlos de vuelta…

-Lo que dice Bulma es verdad- dijo Krilin, sonriendo levemente –el que ellos estén aquí representa una gran ventaja, además, están Goku, Vegeta y Gohan…

-Sí… lo que dice Krilin es verdad…- trató de animar Bulma.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasó con Pan, Kenji y Ariasu?- preguntó Bra, volviéndose a acercar a su madre –no entiendo… ¿dónde están?... ¿va a pasar lo mismo que con mi hermano?

-Por supuesto que no, cariño- se apresuró a decir Bulma, esperando que sus palabras fueran realidad –ven, vamos, te serviré un vaso con leche, ¿si?

La tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina. Invitó a los demás a que la siguieran, para que tomaran un café. Para variar, y como desde siempre, sólo les quedaba esperar a que se decidieran las cosas. Era algo que detestaba hacer, pero que ya a esas alturas, quizás estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

Goten, que estaba muy cerca de Lin, al ver que ésta había sido golpeada simplemente nockeó a su contrincante y voló a toda velocidad a socorrerla, esperando llegar a tiempo para que no tocara el suelo y el golpe fuera peor.

-Lin… ¡reacciona!- una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, comenzó a sacudirla. Podía sentir que Mika, la Ninmah que acompañaba a Aisha se acercaba a ellos. Y por mucho que no le gustara reconocerlo, no tenía muchas armas como para poder combatirla -¡Lin!

-¡Cuidado!

Pero con lo que no contaba Goten, era que su hermano mayor tenía un ojo en él casi todo el tiempo, dispuesto a ayudarlo en caso que fuera necesario. Y así fue, una vez que Mika había logrado acercarse lo suficiente, Gohan atacó tan rápido que la chica no fue capaz de reaccionar, quedando tendida en la Plataforma.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Gohan, acercándose a ellos. Había notado, desde que esa chica había llegado a la Tierra, que ella y Goten tenían una relación muy cercana, y si quería arriesgarse, mucho más cercana de la que tenía con Marron, por ejemplo.

-Sí… ya comienza a despertar- contestó Goten.

Lin abrió los ojos, y se sonrojó al notar que estaba en brazos de Goten. Éste soltó una pequeña risita, divertido por la reacción que había tenido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- la chica se sentó en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es sólo que… sentí que el ki de Ehos se activaba de pronto…- murmuró, y los hermanos son la quedaron mirando sin comprender del todo a qué se refería con eso –el ki de Ehos no tendría por qué activarse, a menos que…- se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento.

-¿A menos que… qué?- preguntó Goten, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Oh, por… ¡Goten, el ki de tu hermana!- exclamó de pronto Lin, angustiada -¡y el de tú sobrina, tampoco está!

Antes que los otros dos pudieran decir cualquier cosa, Lin desapareció y llegó junto con Marron. Aunque sabía que era un acto cobarde lo que iba a hacer (y a esas alturas no le interesaba demasiado), atacó a Aisha por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente.

-Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Marron, sorprendida y viendo cómo Aisha caía fuerte sobre el piso del templo.

-No hay tiempo- replicó Lin, rápidamente -¿sentiste el ki de Ehos?

-No… ¿cuándo se activó?- preguntó Marron.

-No lo sé- replicó la otra chica –Marron, se llevó a los niños…

-¿Qué?

* * *

**Empezando... perdón por lo corto del capítulo. Y segundo... también perdón por la demora. He tenido problemas con este fic, me ha costado escribirlo más que otros, a pesar que ya está llegando a su fin...**

**Bueno, como sea... este capítulo salió poquito a poquito, y ya espero que con el próximo me demoraré menos, y estará mejor.**

**Agradezco a los que siguen el fic (a pesar de todo), en especial a Peartreeross y a Tomoyo18, por sus comentarios.**


	12. Capítulo Doce

**Sombras del pasado.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo Doce.**

* * *

Todos necesitaban tiempo para pensar, cosa que justamente no tenían en esos momentos. Después de la desaparición de los chicos, y una vez que Lin les había dicho sobre eso, tuvieron que volver a luchar, aunque no lo desearan.

Necesitaban un plan, urgente.

Y en esos momentos, a Marron sólo se le ocurría una cosa por hacer. Sabía que tanto Goku como Vegeta, como los demás guerreros, eran muy fuertes, por lo que podrían lidiar con los dos Escuadrones que habían llegado. Quizás no con tanta facilidad como les hubiera gustado, pero sí podrían mantenerlos a raya, si es que unos se dedicaban a evitar que las Ninmah pudieran tomar el control. Lo demás sería relativamente fácil para ellos.

-Trunks, necesito que te hagas cargo de esto unos minutos- dijo Marron, conteniendo a penas el poder de Aisha, que trataba por todos los medios de tratar de golpearla.

-Espérame...- Trunks, que luchaba con uno de los chicos, le dio una patada lo bastante fuerte en la cabeza y lo mandó directo al suelo, y luego fue con Marron, atacando a Aisha y permitiendo que la rubia pudiera dejar la batalla.

-¿Qué pasa, Marron?- preguntó Aisha, burlesca -¿es que ya se te acabaron las energías?

-Eso quisieras- replicó Marron, que dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente donde Dende y Mr. Popo estaban.

Aisha, notando su movimiento, iba a seguirla, pero fue interceptada por Trunks, que no la dejó pasar por mucho que la otra chica lo intentó.

-Tú compañero está inconsciente- dijo el chico Briefs -así que ahora tendrás que lidiar conmigo, Marron tiene otros asuntos que atender ahora.

-¿Y cuánto crees que puedes aguantar, Trunks?- preguntó Aisha, burlesca.

-Más de lo que piensas, de verdad- sonrió Trunks de vuelta.

Los dos se atacaron mutuamente.

Marron llegó con Dende, y junto con ella lo hizo Lin, más que nada para conocer el plan que seguirían. El que se llevaran a los niños si bien lo tenían considerado, no pensaban que podría ser durante la lucha.

-Dende, ¿viste lo que ocurrió en la Capsule Corp.?- preguntó Marron, apoyándose suavemente en el suelo.

-Sí. Piccoro viene hacia acá, para apoyar en la batalla- dijo el dios, afirmando con fuerza su báculo.

-¿No sufrió daños, cierto?- preguntó Lin, que se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado solo con los niños, siendo que cuidarlos había sido responsabilidad de ella. Al menos ella fue la que se había ofrecido para eso.

-No, él está bien- replicó Dende -de todas formas, con él tenía semillas, en caso que fuera herido o algo así.

-Bien, eso será bueno para ustedes- dijo Marron, luego miró a Lin -iremos a buscar a los niños, ¿te parece? Yo creo que ellos pueden luchar en contra Aisha y los otros.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Lin, notándose insegura e incluso un poco nerviosa por lo que podría pasar después.

-Claro que sí, ellos pueden encargarse de esto- replicó Marron, rápidamente -tenemos que apurarnos, antes que Ehos les quite la memoria.

-Ah, claro... tienes razón...

-Ve a decirle a Goten y a Trunks, por favor...- Lin asintió y se elevó, dejando a la rubia con Dende y Mr. Popo.

-¿Saben lo que van a hacer?- preguntó Dende, mirándola con cierto pesar. En cierta manera, a Marron le dio la impresión que él sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba planeando, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Bueno, Trunks había dicho que era un dios, y por algo lo sería.

-No te preocupes- contestó ella, sonriendo a medias -los traeremos de vuelta, de verdad- agregó, tratando de darle confianza, y también a sí misma. Enfrentarse a los demás escuadrones no significaba mucho para ella, pero con Ehos era diferente.

-Eso lo sé- asintió Dende, y después de unos momentos agregó -pero me gustaría saber si ustedes podrán volver también.

Marron trató de no demostrar la gran cantidad cantidad de sentimientos que pasaron dentro de ella cuando Dende dijo esas palabras. No podía negar que tenía muchísimas ganas de quedarse con su familia, poder conocer a sus padres y hermanito, y también a las familias de sus dos amigos. Incluso deseaba quedarse en la Tierra (cosa que antes no había considerado), pero en esos momentos pensó que tenía prioridades.

Y una de ellas era traer a los niños de vuelta.

Goku, que había terminado de luchar, aterrizó a su lado en esos momentos. Por la cara que tenía, la rubia se dio cuenta que sí se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de los niños.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó a Marron. Se notaba molesto, y en cierta manera a Marron le dio la impresión que no era buena idea el provocarlo cuando estaba en ese ánimo.

-Ustedes se quedarán, nosotros iremos a buscarlos- contestó Marron, rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- la chica se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el otro no estaba de acuerdo -pero... yo quiero ir con ustedes, en caso que sea necesario luchar.

-No lo será- replicó Marron, tranquilamente. La verdad era que esperaba que así fuera -usted es mucho más útil aquí, se quedará luchando contra los Escuadrones que vinieron a atacar la Tierra.

-Vegeta puede encargarse de ellos- dijo Goku, y por el tono que usó, Marron se dio cuenta que no esperaba una negativa. Por supuesto que ella no se dejó intimidar por eso.

-No, tienen que quedarse los dos, es mejor no arriesgarnos- dijo ella, y lo interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que él tenía intenciones de interrumpirla -en serio, confíe en nosotros. Estaremos mejor si nos encargamos de esto, le prometo que los niños estarán de vuelta pronto.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Goku, después de unos momentos -¿ustedes también estarán de vuelta, cierto?

Marron no contestó, simplemente sonrió un poco y desapareció. Esa sonrisa, en vez de tranquilizar a Goku, lo preocupó aún más. No sólo por los niños, sino que por los tres chicos mayores (cuatro, en realidad)

No estaba en sus planes el volver a perderlos.

* * *

Había sido como un parpadeo para ellos. De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, se encontraron en un lugar oscuro, sin ventanas y completamente solos.

-¿Mamá?- llamó Pan, temerosa, encogiéndose. A su lado, Ariasu y Kenji trataban de mostrarse tranquilos, para no asustarlas. Pero la verdad era que a cada momento que pasaba, se sentían más nerviosos y asustados. No podían sentir el ki de ninguno de su familia, y eso los confundía bastante.

-¿A dónde estamos?- preguntó Ariasu, que había abrazado a Pan.

-No lo sé... no me di cuenta en qué momento salimos de la Capsule Corp.- respondió Kenji, que recorría el lugar, tratando de buscar algún indicio que le dijera qué era lo que ocurría, o cómo salir de ese lugar.

-... ¿Tú sabes... cómo fue que se llevaron a Goten, Trunks y Marron?- preguntó Ariasu, después de unos momentos de silencio. La niña, después de pensar un poco, se le vino esa idea a la cabeza. Kenji se volvió a mirarla, extrañado.

-No, no lo sé... ¿tú si?- preguntó Kenji, comenzando a tener la misma idea.

-Papá me contó una vez- dijo Ariasu, que continuaba consolando a Pan -ahm... no sé los detalles, Gohan no me lo quiso decir... creo que sólo desaparecieron.

-¿De la nada?- preguntó Kenji.

-Sí, de la nada... como nosotros.

Antes que Ariasu lograra decir algo más, una puerta se abrió. Tanto Kenji como Ariasu se pusieron en frente de Pan, a punto de defenderse en caso que fuera necesario. Ante ellos apareció una mujer alta, que los quedó viendo en silencio.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Kenji, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Ehos- contestó la mujer -no estamos aquí para luchar con ustedes, así que no es necesario que tengan tanto cuidado- a pesar de sus palabras, los dos niños no se movieron -ustedes ahora serán parte de nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Ariasu, confusa.

-El Imperio Dilmún- contestó Ehos, y los tres niños la quedaron mirando confuso.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Ariasu -pero... mi hermano era parte del Imperio... ¿por qué nosotros...?

-Marron, Goten y Trunks desertaron- replicó Ehos, levantando un poco la voz -ellos ya no son parte del Imperio, por eso los necesitamos a ustedes...

-¡No!- gritó Pan, poniéndose de pie -¡Quiero irme a casa con mi familia!

-¡Sí, yo también!- asintió Ariasu -¡además, estoy segura que vendrán a sacarnos de aquí!

-Antes no pudieron ayudar a Marron, Goten y Trunks- dijo Ehos, con voz calmada.

-Pero... ellos sí podrán ayudarnos- dijo Kenji, después de unos momentos -estoy seguro que ellos no nos dejarán...

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Ehos sonrió levemente.

-Eso puedo asegurarlo también- dijo Ehos, y los tres niños se miraron, confundidos -ya les dije que no tenemos intención de herirlos, no es nuestro estilo- con algo de desconfianza, los tres chicos bajaron la guardia -vengan conmigo, estaremos esperando a sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ariasu, confundida. Todo eso no le hacía sentido en el caso de ser rehenes.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos antes de tomar la decisión de qué hacer con ustedes- contestó Ehos, dando media vuelta -no intenten escapar, no tienen dónde ir. Si se portan bien, no tendremos que herirlos ni tratarlos mal. ¿Entendieron?

-... Sí...- contestó Kenji, después de unos momentos. Todo eso, no le hacía sentido.

* * *

-¿Cómo es eso que los dejaste ir?- preguntó Milk, una vez que Goku y los demás guerreros habían vuelto a la Capsule Corp.

-No había otra opción- replicó Goku, inseguro -quise acompañarlos, pero Marron me dijo que debía seguir luchando... lo que era verdad.

-¿No pudo acompañarlos otro?- preguntó Videl -¿Gohan?

-No lo creo... teníamos que seguir luchando en contra de ellos...- contestó el otro, con pesar -además, no nos dieron mucho tiempo para aceptarlo, simplemente se fueron.

-¿Van a volver?- preguntó Bulma.

-Eso esperamos... tienen que hacerlo...

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Después que Marron se fuera junto a los demás, ellos comenzaron a luchar en contra de los Escuadrones. Tenían que admitir que les había costado más de lo que habían pensado… las Ninmah habían logrado recuperarse levemente y por poco es que no logran tomar el control de la pelea nuevamente. Si lo hubieran hecho, Goku sabía que no todo hubiera salido tan bien para ellos.

Marron y Lin habían logrado cansarlas lo suficiente como para que no pudieran luchar tan bien en contra de ellos… haciendo sólo un poco complicado su lucha en contra de ellas.

Ahora estaban con Dende. Después de pensarlo un poco, consideraron que lo mejor era que se quedaran en el Templo Sagrado, antes que volvieran con los del Imperio. Por algunos momentos pensaron que podrían ayudarlos a llegar a los niños, pero el constante silencio de todos ellos les dieron a entender que no tenían intenciones de ayudarlos.

"_Nosotros __no __somos __como __los __traidores__"_ dijo Aisha, sonriendo un poco _"__Para __nosotros __primero __está __el __Imperio__"_

* * *

A los niños se les hacía extraño lo que estaba pasando. Eran rehenes (o eso creían ellos), y les habían dado de comer. En esos momentos estaban en frente de tres seres, y por el respeto que todos mostraban se dieron cuenta que eran muy importantes. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Al lado de ellos, continuaba Ehos.

-Disculpe…- dijo Pan, bajito. Ehos la quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara -¿no nos harán daño?

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacer eso?- preguntó Ehos, con suavidad. En sus labios se formó una tenue sonrisa.

-Pues…

-Nos secuestraron- dijo Kenji, interrumpiendo a Pan –y ustedes son los malos, es lo que gente como ustedes hacen cuando se llevan a los niños de sus casas… o de sus planetas.

-¿Por qué dicen que somos malos?

-Ustedes se llevaron a mi hermano cuando era chico- dijo Ariasu esta vez –hicieron llorar a mi mamá, y ellos tuvieron que crecer sin nosotros. Por eso son malos, separaron nuestra familia…

-Entiendo lo que dicen- esta vez, fue Innana quien habló, desde el lugar en que estaba sentada –pero nuestro Imperio, al ser Universal, necesita representantes de cada lugar, para que trabajen con nosotros… puede que… algunas metodologías no sean las correctas, pero es herencia milenaria.

Los niños guardaron silencio esta vez, sin estar del todo seguros qué contestar antes las palabras de ella. Ehos se acercó a ellos.

-Escuchen… esto es más simple de lo que parece- comenzó ella –en nuestro Imperio hay gente de casi todos los planetas, y hace años, los tres de la Tierra sufrieron un… accidente, y necesitábamos a tres niños que tomaran su lugar. Tienen que ser niños, porque es mucho lo que hay que aprender, y tomamos a tres de los que tienen más aptitudes para los Escuadrones. Hace años, Marron, Goten y Trunks fueron escogidos. Ahora que ellos se fueron, necesitamos a tres más…

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Kenji, frunciendo el ceño. Ehos asintió –entonces… ¿olvidaremos todos, como ellos, y no podremos ver a nuestros padres nunca más?

-No necesariamente…- Ehos levantó los ojos –ya están aquí.

De pronto, y de la nada, ante todos aparecieron los cuatro muchachos. No se movieron, quedaron mirando a los Tres Grandes, y luego a Ehos, que estaba al lado de los niños.

-¿Qué les hicieron?- preguntó Trunks, con desdén.

-Nada aún- contestó Ehos –recuerda que te ofrecí un acuerdo- le dijo a Marron.

La rubia quedó mirando a sus amigos, y luego otra vez a los niños. Por cómo estaban las cosas, sabían que si luchaban tenían las de perder. Ahí estaban con ellos Innana, la máxima Ninmah, que sin mayores problemas podía neutralizarlas definitivamente a ella y a Lin con sólo un parpadeo, sin contar, además, con la presencia de Ehos. Aparte, estaban los otros dos, Dumizi y Kishar, que perfectamente podrían encargarse de Goten y Trunks.

Marron sabía todo eso, y por eso sabía que la presencia de Goku, Vegeta o algún otro no hubiera servido. Para los integrantes del Imperio Dilmún, lo primero siempre era el parlamento, el intento de acuerdo… o al menos eso era lo que les habían enseñado desde el inicio.

-¿Cómo se han portado?- les preguntó a los niños, hincándose en frente de ellos -¿los han tratado bien?

-Sí… Marron, no entiendo qué está pasando…- dijo Kenji, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Algún día lo harás…- la rubia se puso de pie, quedando casi al mismo nivel de Ehos (casi… por ser más baja que su maestra)

-Es su decisión- dijo Ehos –les dimos esta oportunidad a ustedes porque conocemos su potencial, sabemos que les harán bien al Imperio… todos saben muy bien que si intentan luchar, tienen las de perder.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Goten –y no tenemos intenciones de hacerlo…

-Pero… nosotros también queremos poner una condición para volver- dijo Trunks, sonriendo. Esta vez, Ehos enarcó una ceja, mirándolos con sorpresa.

-… ¿Y esa sería…?- preguntó Dumizi, curioso.

* * *

Todos se habían dirigido al Templo Sagrado, por llamado de Dende. En parte preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar por sus "prisioneros", se dirigieron sin demora hacia el lugar. Incluso con ellos fueron Bulma, Videl, Milk, Krilin y 18, que no quisieron quedarse atrás.

Al llegar, se encontraron que los guerreros del Imperio estaban libres, de pie. Pero no se vio intención que los quisieran atacar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con desconfianza Piccoro, mirando con atención a los guerreros.

-Estamos en paz- dijo una voz, y ante ellos apareció una mujer de cabello oscuro, vestida con túnica. Sin estar seguros de cómo, todos sabían que ella era Ehos, la maestra de Marron.

-¿En paz?- dijo Milk, molesta -¡se llevaron otra vez a nuestros niños!

-Hemos… llegado a un acuerdo- dijo Ehos, ignorando el tono de Milk –no continuaremos con nuestro intento de conquistar la Tierra, y volverán a tener a Pan, Kenji y Ariasu con ustedes otra vez.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Videl, sonriente -¿dónde están?

-Se despiden- contestó Ehos, suavemente.

-¿Qué pasará con Goten, Trunks y Marron?- preguntó Goku, teniendo un presentimiento sobre todo eso.

-Tomaron su decisión…- contestó Ehos, después de unos momentos de silencio –prefirieron que ustedes no volvieran a perder a sus hijos, como ocurrió con ellos, y a cambio de eso, les entregamos a los niños y descartamos a la Tierra.

-¿No volveremos a verlos?- preguntó Gohan, con un hilo de voz.

Ehos no contestó, sonrió levemente. Levantó una mano, y frente a ella aparecieron los tres niños, que cuando notaron donde estaban, sonrieron.

-¡Mamá!

Pan fue la primera en correr hacia Videl, abrazándola. Luego siguieron su ejemplo tanto Kenji como Ariasu.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ehos!- dijo Pan, extrañando a la mayoría por la manera en que le hablaba, con demasiada familiaridad.

-Adiós.

Tanto Ehos como los guerreros desaparecieron, y aunque todos los Guerreros Z estaban contentos por recuperar a los niños, dentro de ellos quedaba un vacío.

-Y… quedamos como antes…- murmuró Krilin, acariciando la espalda de su hijo, que continuaba en brazos de 18.

-Al menos… sabemos que están vivos- dijo Dende, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, eso nunca sería demasiado consuelo para ellos –y que saben que nosotros existimos. Lo demás… vendrá con el tiempo.

* * *

**Seis meses después**

* * *

-Necesito vacaciones…- murmuró Marron, sentada en frente de su desayuno, casi quedándose dormida sentada. A su lado, Goten y Trunks la miraban, sonriendo.

-Necesitas dormir más- replicó Trunks, tomando su mano –no te preocupes, si te quedas dormida te puedo despertar asustándote.

-¿Te gustaría probar?- gruñó Marron, dejando en claro que si lo intentaba, lo pasaría mal.

-Eso de las vacaciones no me suena mal- dijo Goten, sin tomar en cuenta los últimos diálogos de sus amigos – ¿Les gustaría?

-Claro, cualquier cosa es mejor que el entrenamiento que nos está haciendo Ehos…

-¡Hola, muchachos!- la voz de Lin sonó alegre, e inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Goten -¡Adivinen lo que encontré en la biblioteca!

-¿El significado de _deja__vu_?- preguntó Marron, en parte sintiendo eso mismo en esos momentos.

-Claro que no- replicó la otra, haciendo ojos al cielo –encontré las fechas de permiso de los Escuadrones.

-¿Vacaciones?- preguntaron a la vez Trunks y Goten, muy interesados.

-¡Sí! Y nos toca juntos- dijo la chica, feliz -¡Podremos ir a la Tierra! ¿No es genial?

-Será… fantástico- sonrió Goten –podremos ver a nuestros padres otra vez… y a los niños…

-Me gustaría ver sus caras- sonrió Marron –deben pensar que nos borraron la memoria otra vez… como no tenemos permiso para comunicarnos con ellos.

-Quizás… espero que entiendan que fue uno de los castigos por lo que hicimos… que dentro de todo… es poco…

-Y mejor que andar limpiando los baños- asintió Marron.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso- agregó Goten, y todos rieron junto con él.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Vaya… qué final más feliz, ¿no les parece?**

**Se preguntarán, ¿por qué aceptaron quedarse en el Imperio? Bueno, según yo, era lo único que conocían, su familia, y por mucho que desearan estar en la Tierra, no les sería cómodo. Además… no considero que los del Imperio fueran malos… su sistema de conquista es bastante "civilizado" en comparación a lo que estábamos acostumbrados en el Animé, ¿no les parece?**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic pacientemente. Saludos también a K a m y t, Trilby, The Portrait y a Megumi007, por sus comentarios.**


End file.
